I'm falling for my best friend?
by twilightprincess219
Summary: We've been best friends for years, and I never thought of him in any other way. Or was I just convincing myself I didn't think of him that way because I was afraid? OCxGaara. Gaara's OOC in some parts. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So I had this story up but deleted on accident. So I'm posting it again. Anyway, just a fair warning. Gaara is OOC(like VERY OOC) in some parts of this. But its kind of hard to keep him completely in character when he's falling in love and stuff. But I tried my best so I hope it works out ok.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Ami and her family.

**

* * *

**

**Confusion**

My name is Ami Mitzuki. I'm 13 years old and I live in Suna, the Village Hidden in the Sand. I haven't always lived in Suna. Up until I was six years old, I lived in the Leaf Village. I moved to Suna with my dad and older brother Jake, who is 16. My mom died giving birth to me, so I never knew her. I have long brown hair that goes to the middle of my back. My eyes are blue, which is different than my dad and brothers brown eyes. My dad says I look a lot like my mom. My normal clothes are a pair of blue leggings that go to a few inches above the knees, a blue tank top under a gray ¾ inch shirt that's long and goes to just below my butt. I also wear the normal ninja sandals, which are blue as well, and my headband goes around my waist.

A few days after I moved to Suna, I was in the park sitting on the swings holding my mothers necklace. My father had given it to me and told me she wore it on their wedding day and he wanted me to have it. A coulple older boys came over and took it from me, and no matter how much I begged them-even crying-they wouldn't give it back. Then another little boy came over and told them to leave me alone. The boys seemed to be afraid of this boy-I had no idea why-and they immediately ran away after calling the kid a monster. The boy had walked over to me and asked if I was ok. I had said yes and thanked him, along with finding out his name was Gaara. And the two of us have been inseparable ever since.

I walked down the streets of Suna trying to find something to do_. 'Hm. I haven't seen Gaara all day._' I thought. _'I wonder where he is._' No sooner had I thought that, did I heard screams coming from around the corner. _'Found him'_ I thought sighing.

I ran around the corner and stopped when I saw the scene in front of me. Gaara had two boys I knew from the academy in the air in sand coffins and all the people were watching terrified.

"Gaara!!" I yelled running over to him. He looked at me. "Stop!!"

"Why?" he said emotionlessly.

One of the guys said "Ami! Please! Help us!!"

"Gaara let them go! Please!" I begged him. He stared at me for a few more seconds then dropped his hands. The two boys fell to the ground then got up and ran away. I looked up at Gaara. "Now. Do you mind explaining to me why you were trying to kill those boys?" I asked irritated.

Gaara could tell I was mad but he didn't care right now. "They were saying stuff about you." He said in his usual tone.

"What did they say?" I asked angry. All I got was silence, "Well?" Gaara stared at me for a few seconds then he disappeared in his sand thing. (A/N: You know like he did in episode 21 when he got down from the tree he was hanging in. I don't know what its called) "Gaara get back here!" I yelled but he didn't come back. "Ugh!" I walked away.

I walked down the street still irritated and thinking. _'Ugh, I can't believe him! Why does he have to be so...Ugh!' _Just then I felt someone put their arm around me. I looked over and saw Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. I didn't really get along with him too well. "What do you want?" I asked him angrily. "And don't touch me." I added taking his arm off me shoulder.

"Jeez, calm down. I was just coming to comfort you. I saw you and Gaara arguing." He said.

"I don't need comforting from you." I said starting to walk away.

"And I also know why Gaara was trying to kill those 2 guys." Kankuro said completely ignoring my last statement.

I stopped walking. "You do?"

"Yep. I saw the whole thing." He said.

"Then tell me." I said. Kankuro stared at me for a second.

"Fine." He said. "But only because you're cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Just get on with it."

"Ok, ok. Well, I was walking down the street when I heard those 2 guys talking and Gaara was walking past them….."

**_*Flashback*_**

_Gaara was walking past these two boys from the academy who were talking. "Hey, you know that Ami Mitzuki girl?" one said. This made Gaara stop._

_"Yea. She's totally hot." The other said. Gaara started to get mad._

_"I know. She has a great ass." The first said. Gaara had had it._

_"Yeah she also has nice-AAHH!!" the second boy started. Sand had wrapped around him and the other boy like a sand coffin._

**_*End Flashback*_**

"And that's where you come in." Kankuro said.

I was in shock. I didn't understand why Gaara did that. "Why would Gaara want to kill them for just saying that?" I asked him confused.

"I don't know." Kankuro said. "I don't try to understand the way Gaara thinks. Well, anyway, I'm heading home. See ya." He walked off.

I was still very confused. _'Why would Gaara care about them saying that stuff? I mean, we're just friends..…Right?'_

* * *

**A/N: Alright well let me know what you think!! And review please!! But try to be nice. If you have some suggestions on how to improve this, feel free to message me about them. This was only the second story I wrote when I started out so I'm not sure how good it is. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty then. Here's the next chapter!! Again, just a fair warning, Gaara is like a lot out of character in part of this chapter so....hopefully you don't mind. I tried my best to keep him as in character as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto, just Ami and her family.**

**

* * *

****Nighttime Activities**

It was almost midnight and I was sleeping peacefully in my bed. That is until a tapping at my window woke me up. I sat up in my bed and looked at the window. "Huh?" I got up and opened the window. A stream of sand came through and went in a circular pattern and Gaara appeared in it. "Gaara?!" I said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Im bored." He said. I gave him a weird look.

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Do something with me." He said.

"Like what?" I said, kind of irritated he woke me up just because he was bored.

He hesitated for a minute then said. "I want to show you something."

"Gaara its the middle of the night." I said. "Can't it wait till morning?"

"No." he said.

I sighed. "Fine. Let me get dressed." I went into my bathroom and changed into my normal clothes. Then I came back out. "Ok. Lets go."

"Hold on to me." Gaara said. "

What?" I said.

"I'm teleporting us to the place." He said. I hesitated, then went over to him and put my arms around his neck. He put one arm around my waist which made me blush for some reason. I didn't understand why. We had done this a lot of times before, so what was going on with me? Gaara put one hand in front of his face in a hand sign and sand started coming around both of us. I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I heard Gaara say "Ok. We're here." I opened my eyes and gasped.

We were in a forest standing in front of a river with a small waterfall. I couldn't believe something like this would be out here.

"Do you like it?" Gaara asked me.

"I love it!" I screamed. "Its beautiful! Where did you find this? Where are we?"

"You think I'd tell you?" he said. I just looked at him.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I started taking off my clothes.

Gaara's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going for a swim." I said taking off my pants. I was now in my black bra and underwear. I didn't really care about undressing to my underwear in front of Gaara. I mean, we've been best friends since we were six.

"You don't even have a bathing suit." Gaara said not looking at me.

"A bra and underwear are basically the same thing." I said walking over to the water. I jumped in and came back up. "Come on in. Its great!" I said smiling.

"No." he said flatly.

"Oh, come on Gaara. What, are you afraid of me seeing you in your boxers?" I said teasingly.

He glared at me then took off his gourd and shirt. For the second time tonight, I blushed. And I still didn't understand why. I've seen Gaara with his shirt off before. Something was definitely wrong with me. Thinking back, I had never really had feelings for a guy. Most guys were too afraid to even talk to me because of Gaara. And I always thought Gaara was cute, but I never really thought of him as more than a friend. Was that changing?

I couldn't help but stare at him. Gaara took his pants off and looked at me. He came over to the water, noticed I was totally out of it, and jumped in right next to me. This got me out of my trance.

"Hey!!" I said and splashed him when he came back up. He smirked and splashed me back. (A/N: I told you Gaara would seem a bit out of character in here at points but Ami is his best friend. And his only friend so he can act playful sometimes.)

The two of you fooled around and had fun for a while. "Ami?" Gaara said. I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated. "I'm sorry about earlier. Its just, those guys made me mad. The way they were talking about you-"

"What do you think of me?" I asked. I decided there's was only one thing to do to solve this problem with my feelings. I had to find out if Gaara thought of me as just a friend. If he did, then I would just assume it was just something in the air that was making me feel like this.

"Huh?" Gaara said.

"What do you think of me?" I asked again looking him straight in the eye.

"Um, well, I think your...sweet.." I started moving closer to him. My body was moving on its own. "..and kind..." I was a few feet in front of him now "..a-and pretty..." he was getting nervous, which is different for Gaara. Our lips were a few centimeters apart "..and.." he didn't finish because our lips touched. I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that I wanted this, and for some reason it felt like I had wanted it for a long time. Surprisingly he kissed me back almost immediately. I was shocked at the feeling of his lips. As soon as our lips touched, I felt a spark. It was only a few seconds before we pulled away and stared at each other.

My eyes widened and I looked away from him. "Um s-sorry. I, uh, sort of got caught up in the moment."

"Yea me two." Gaara said with a far off look. It seemed like he was thinking about something. "I mean, we are just friends."

"Yeah." I said looking down. For some reason, the sound of those words made me want to cry. "Just friends."

There was silence for a few minutes then Gaara said "Maybe I should get you back before your dad and brother realize you're gone." I nodded and got out followed by Gaara. We both put our clothes back on. "Come on." Gaara said.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck and he put one hand around my waist and made a hand sign with the other. We disappeared in the sand and reappeared in my room. We let go of each other and I looked at Gaara. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the academy." I said smiling, still thinking of what happened earlier.

"Yea. Guess so." Gaara said. "Good bye." Then he disappeared.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 3:00 am_. 'Man, we were out for a long time. I didn't even realize it.' _I thought_. 'Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Might as well get some sleep'_ With that I changed back into my pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: See? Told you Gaara would be kind of out of character. But like I said, I tried my best to keep him in character. Anyway, reviews please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Gaara's more in character in this. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**

* * *

****The Team**

My alarm went off at 7 am. Since I was tired from the minus 3 hours of sleep last night, I picked up the alarm clock and threw it to the other side of the room. It hit the wall and broke. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered what today was. "We get our teams today!" I said excited. I hurried and got a shower, changed into my normal clothes, put my headband around my waist and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and saw my dad making breakfast and my brother sitting on a chair with his feet up on the table.

"Good morning dad!" I said cheerily. I was very excited to find out who my team was going to be. "Good morning sweetheart." my dad said looking over at me and smiling. My dad has black hair, and brown eyes, and wore the jonin jacket.

"What are you so cheery about?" Haru asked me. My brother looked like my father, only a younger, 16 year old version. He was very handsome, with his wavy black hair and deep brown eyes, almost every girl in the village fawned over him. I grabbed an apple and sat at the table.

"I get my team today." I said taking a bite.

"Oh right." Haru said. Then he added with a smirk "I bet you want Gaara on your team don't you?"

I closed my eyes and took a bite of my apple. "Well, yeah. I mean, he's my best friend."

"Are you sure there's not another reason?" my brother asked smirking. I glared at him, a blush creeping to my cheeks as memories of last night came back to me.

But before I could say anything, my father said "Now, now Haru. Don't be like that. If Ami doesn't want to admit her feelings, then let her be."

I stood up. "I don't have any feelings!" I yelled and stormed out of the house. This whole thing was getting to me, and I didn't understand why. I walked down the road on my way to the academy when I heard "Ami!" I turned around and saw Temari running towards me. She's Gaara's sister, the oldest of the three.

"Hey Temari!" I said smiling. Temari and me were really good friends. I met her the day I met Gaara. She caught up to me and the two of us continued walking.

"So whats up?" She asked.

"Nothing much." I said. "So where are your brothers?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Temari said. We laughed and talked the rest of the way to the academy. When we got there, we went in and made our way to the classroom. We walked intp the classroom and looked for somewhere to sit. But we saw the only place to sit was next to Gaara, who was sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Temari looked at me. "Well, go on in." She said.

"What?" I said looking at her. "He's your brother!"

"But I'm not the one that likes him." She said smirking. I blushed. She couldn't know what happened last night could she? And besides, I didn't like Gaara. At least not like that. Or….did I? I shook my head mentally and glared at her.

"Fine." I went in the row and sat down next to Gaara who was still sitting the same way. Temari was about to sit next to me but Kankuro pushed past her and sat next to me.

"Hey there Ami." He said. I just looked at him.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"Aww, come on. I'm just trying to talk 2 you." He said.

I was about to say something when the sensei walked in. He told us all about the rules and the three man squads and everything like that.(A/N: Just so you know, Temari isn't going to be in Gaara and Kankuro's team in this)

After he finished explaining the rules, he started calling the squads. Temari was put on Squad 3 with 2 other guys. Kankuro looked at me.

"I bet you want Gaara on your team don't you?" he said smirking.

"I don't care who's on my team as long as its not you." I said with my arms crossed.

"Squad 5." the sensei said. "Ami Mitzuki..." I looked up. "...Kankuro.."

"Ugh!" I said annoyed. Great, just what I wanted. Not.

"Hah! You were saying?" Kankuro said smirking, causing me to glare at him.

"...and Gaara." the sensei finished.

I instantly cheered up. I was going to be on Gaara's team. _'Yes!!_' I thought as I looked over at Gaara. He still had his eyes closed and arms crossed. I sighed. _'He probably doesn't even care. Not that I blame him after last night. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him. But it just sort of happened….' _

The sensei finished calling the rest of the teams then he said "You are all dismissed for lunch. When you come back after lunch, you'll meet your new sensei." With that, everyone got up and left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if its short. Some of these are. I can't help it. I made these for Quizilla at first and they are longer on there. So again, sorry. Some of them should be longer. Anyway, review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short! But I explained this before. Not much OOC in this one, just slight. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto, just Ami and her family.**

**

* * *

****Teasing**

I walked outside to find somewhere to eat when I felt someone put their arm on my shoulder. It was Kankuro. "What now?" I said. Why did he insist on bothering me all the time?

"How about me and you eat lunch together?" he said smirking. "You know, since we're on the same team and all."

"I'd rather eat lunch with a dog." I said and walked away. Thankfully he didn't follow. I found a spot under a tree, sat down, and ate my lunch. I couldn't help but think about last night again. I blushed and took a bite of my rice ball. Did I really feel more for Gaara than just a friend? This kiss last night-though very short-was still amazing. I couldn't help thinking what it would be like to kiss him again.

When I finished eating, I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes with my head against the tree. A few minutes later, I sensed someone's chakra really close to me. I opened my eyes and would have jumped back if I wasn't sitting against a tree.

Gaara was hanging upside down from the tree I was sitting under. His face was mere inches in front of mine. "God Gaara!" I said as my heart slowly started beating at its normal pace. "Don't do that!"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just thinking." I said looking down. He was still staring at me.

"About what?" I looked up at him.

"Just stuff." the truth was I was thinking about him but I didn't want to tell him that. He looked at me for a few more seconds as if trying to figure if I was lying then he disappeared in his sand and reappeared on the ground in front of me.

"Come on. We should head back to the academy now." he said holding out his hand for me. I smiled and took it and as soon as I did, Gaara pulled me up so fast that when I was standing up our faces were just about and inch apart. He smirked and I just stared at him. Automatically I leaned closer to kiss him but he let go of my hand and moved. "we should go." he said smirking at the disappointed look on my face and walking away.

I glared at him and caught up with him so we were walking next to each other. Then I got an idea. He wasn't the only one who could trick people. I smirked and grabbed his hand with our fingers entwined. Gaara looked down at our hands then at me. I looked at him smirking. To my surprise, he smirked back and looked ahead again. I frowned-mad that I didn't get back at him like I planned-and tried to pull my hand away but he held it tighter. I tried a few more times to get loose but I couldn't so I just gave up. We walked the rest of the way to class holding hands-him smirking, me looking irritated.

* * *

When we walked in the door, everyone looked at us. All the boys mouths dropped when they saw us holding hands. It was probably a strange sight. The girls were all smiling and happy. "aww, it finally happened!" one girl said.

"I know. They make such a cute couple!" another said smiling.

"Well its about time you two got together." Temari said.

"We're not together!" I yelled blushing. Gaara was just watching me with an amused expression. Apparently this didn't bother him-which just annoyed you more.

"Then why are you holding hands?" one girl said.

"Because he won't let go!" I said angrily still blushing. Gaara pulled us over to Kankuro and finally let go of my hand. As soon as he let go, I felt a sudden feeling of disappointment. I didn't want to admit it, but I liked holding Gaara's hand. But the sound of the door opening made me come out of my thoughts. The senseis had arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!! I think the next one might be longer. Some of them are long, others are short. I dont know why I did it that way lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, sorry for the shortness of this. I've explained it all before. Anyway, hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Ami and her family.**

**

* * *

****Baki**

Everyone looked at the senseis who were coming in. Each one called out a different squad number. Then finally one said "Squad 5." He was wearing bandages around his head and one big piece that covered half his face. Me, Gaara, and Kankuro followed him out of the room and up to the roof.

The three of us sat down on the steps like this: Kankuro, me, and Gaara. Our sensei stood in front of us. "Alright now, we're going to introduce ourselves."

"Introduce ourselves?" I said. "how?"

The sensei looked at me. "Tell us things you like, things you don't like, hobbies, dreams, things like that."

"Well, why don't you go first that way we know how to do it." Kankuro said.

"Alright. my name is Baki.(A/N: I don't know what kinds of stuff he likes and everything so I'm just gonna skip it.) Ok. Now you go." he pointed to Kankuro.

"Ok! I'm Kankuro. I like puppets and I don't like..uh..." he glanced at Gaara "...um, well, my hobbies are practicing my puppet jutsus (A/N: Just making this stuff up haha) and I don't know about a dream."

"Ok. Next." Baki said.

"My name is Ami Mitzuki. I like hanging out with my best friend and writing, reading, and singing. I dislike people who are annoying and Kankuro.(A/N: Haha sorry. Just had to do that ;P) My hobbies are singing and writing and my dream...well, I guess I never really thought about it but I guess to be the number one kunoichi in the village."

"Ok and lastly." he said turning towards Gaara.

"My name....is Gaara. I hate everything and everyone. Except for one person." I looked at him. "I would do anything for that person. I would protect her with my life." Baki looked at me and saw the surprised look I was giving Gaara. Everyone in the village knew about the two of us and how close we were. "And if anyone tries to hurt her, I will kill them in the most painful way possible." he finished.

Everyone was silent and staring at Gaara.(A/N: You know how in episode 4 when everyone was all silent and staring at Sasuke after he said his thing? well thats what happened here. haha) I stared at him. _'I never knew Gaara cared about me _that_ much.'_

"Alright." Baki said. "You're all different and unique in your own way. Tomorrow we're going to have a survival exercise."

"Survival exercise?" me and Kankuro said.

"Yes, meet at the training grounds at 6 am." Baki said. "You're dismissed." Then he disappeared.

"Well, I guess I'm heading home." Kankuro said then left. Now it was just me and Gaara.

Gaara stood up and looked at me. "Are you coming or not?"

"Uh, yeah." I said standing up. Gaara started walking off and I ran to catch up with him.

* * *

**A/N: No one has reviewed this story yet so if someone could and let me know what you think I'd be very happy!!! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: See? Told you they would get slightly longer! lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Only Ami and her family are.**

* * *

**The Run in with Squad 7**

Gaara, Kankuro, and I passed the survival exercise and its been a few months. We've done plenty of missions and now we just got our biggest one. Baki had told us that we would be participating in the Chunin Exams. But it was just part of the plan to destroy the leaf village, which I wasn't too happy about. I was currently walking around the leaf village Konoha with Kankuro. We had lost track of Gaara when we arrived here. _'Stupid Kazekage' _I thought as I walked._'Why did he have to use us?'_ I came out of my thoughts when I heard something that sounded like someone hitting the ground. I saw Kankuro staring at a little boy who was on the ground. Apparently he had run into Kankuro.

"Do you need something?" he asked the boy. Kankuro picked the boy up by his shirt.

"Konahamaru!" a boy with bright blue eyes and bright yellow hair said. He also had three marks on each side of his face that looked like whiskers and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. There was also a girl standing with him. She had long pink hair and green eyes and wore a red kimono type thing.

"So, does this hurt punk?" Kankuro asked holding the boy tighter.

I sighed. "Put him down Kankuro. Or you know you'll pay for it later." He just always had to start something didn't he?

"Hey I'm sorry." the pink haired girl said. "The whole thing was my fault."

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" the blonde kid yelled.

Kankuro smirked. "We got a few minutes before he gets here. Lets mess with these punks huh?"

I sighed. I hated when he acted like this. He was just going to make Gaara angry. And that wouldn't be a very pretty sight. The boy started to kick Kankuro.

"Let me go you jerk!"

Kankuro smirked. "You're feisty. But not for long." he gripped the boy harder.

The blonde boy growled. "Put him DOWN!!" he yelled charging at Kankuro.

Kankuro moved his fingers and I sighed. '_Why_ _does he insist on causing trouble?'_ The blonde tripped on nothing and fell on the ground.

"What the? What was that?" he asked confused.

"You're a leaf genin too?" Kankuro said smirking. "Looks like your village is full of wimps." He lifted the little kid higher and I could tell the kid was in pain.

"Hey...cut it out! It hurts!"

The blonde stood up and pointed at Kankuro angrily. "That's it! Drop him now or I'll take you apart you got that fool?!"

_'Well, he has guts I'll give him that._' I sighed. The girl grabbed him and started yelling at him. Kankuro watched them for a second then smirked.

"You're annoying. All of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weakling. So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth, I just wanna break 'em in half."

The others all gasped and I sighed....again. This was getting a little out of hand. I crossed my arms and looked away. "Fine. Do what you want. But I'm not involved in any of this ok? You're the one who's gonna have to deal with him."

Kankuro smirked raising his fist. "First, I'll take care of this little squirt. Then I'll waste the other ones." He drew back and was about to punch the little kid when a pebble hit his hand and made him drop the boy. Kankuro grabbed his wrist. He looked at the pebble in confusion. And so did I. _'Where did that come from?_'

Kankuro looked up in the tree and growled. I followed his gaze and saw a good looking boy with black eyes and bluish black hair tossing a pebble up and down. "You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league." he said.

"SASUKE!!" the pink haired girl screamed happily. Kankuro glared at him, the blonde kid looked annoyed, and I just stared at him. _'Where did he come from? I didn't even sense him arrive. Normally I have no problem.'_

The little boy Kankuro was about to punch ran over to the blond and the others. "Naruto!" Well, at least I knew his name now.

"Oh great another wimp to tick me off." Kankuro said. The boy crushed a pebble in his fist.

"Get lost." he let the dust fall from his hand. The two girls squealed like fan-girls. _'So he has a fan club....should have known.'_

"Hey punk, get down here." Kankuro said. The boy just glared at him. "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up." Kankuro said taking crow off his back.

"What? You're using Crow for this? Are you insane?!" I asked shocked. This didn't seem like the type of thing to use _that _over.

"Kankuro....back off." a voice said. Everyone looked at the branch next to the one the other boy was on and saw Gaara hanging upside down from the branch. "You're an embarrassment to our village." He said. Everyone gasped. I hadn't realized he showed up either. Though, its never been easy knowing when Gaara shows up.

"H-hey Gaara." Kankuro said.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro started to get nervous. "I-I know. I-I mean, they challenged us. They started the whole thing. See, here's what happened-"

"Shut up." Gaara said. Kankuro flinched. "Or I'll kill you."

"Uh, right. I was...totally out of line. Sorry, Gaara. I was...totally out of line." Kankuro said nervously.

I sighed. _'I hate it when he gets like this.' _Gaara looked over at the Leaf ninja. "I'm sorry. For any trouble he caused." He disappeared in his sand and reappeared next to me. "Lets go. We didn't come here to play games."

"Alright, sure. I get it." Kankuro said as we started to follow Gaara.

"Hold on!" the pink haired girl said. The three of us stopped for a second then started walking. "Hey!" she said.

"What?" I said not turning around.

"I can tell from your headband, that you've come from the Village Hidden in the Sand." she said. "Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter anothers village without permission." She took a step forward. "So state your purpose. And it better be good."

We turned to her. "Really?" I said. "You don't know what's going on do you?" I held up my passport. "We have permission." I smiled. "Of course you're correct. We are Hidden Sand genin. Our home is the Land of the Wind. And we're here for the Chunin Exams."

"The Chunin Exams?" Naruto said. "Whats that? I've never heard of any Chunin exams. Believe it."

I chuckled and crossed my arms. "I believe it alright. That you're totally clueless." Now I wasn't normally this mean. But this kid was really an idiot. And besides, I knew if I didn't say anything, Kankuro would. And he was much worse than I was. The kid Konohamaru explained to Naruto what the exams were.

"Oh well why didn't you say so I am so there!" Naruto said excited. I held in a giggle. He was pretty funny.

Gaara scoffed and turned around starting to walk away again. Me and Kankuro started to follow when we heard "Hey." We kept walking. "You. Identify yourself." I stopped and turned to see Sasuke on the ground. "The guy with the gourd on his back." Kankuro turned around just as confused as I was. Gaara turned after him.

"My name is Gaara. of the Desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said smirking. The two of them stared at each other.

_'Please dont fight._' I pleaded in my head. That's just what we needed right now, a fight to break out before the exams even started.

"Hi there! I bet you're dying to my name right??" Naruto said excited.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara said turning and jumping away. Kankuro followed. I looked back at the leaf genin then jumped away following my teammates.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!! Thanks a bundle!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**A/N:Here's the next chapter!! Thank you to those of you who reviewed!!! I appreciate it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami and her family.**

**Squad 7**

After our little confrontation with Sasuke and the others, me, Gaara, and Kankuro went to the hotel and checked in. It turned out that there were only 2 rooms available. After Kankuro complained about sharing a room with Gaara for 10 minutes, I told him I would share with Gaara just so he would shut up. So I took the key to mine and Gaara's room and went into the room. Instantly my jaw dropped.

"No way." I groaned. "This cannot be happening."

"What's wrong?" Gaara said walking in behind me. Then he saw what I saw: there was only one bed. "I don't see what the problem is. I don't sleep anyway."

"I know that. But you'd still like somewhere to sit at night right?" I said.

"I'll just sit on the chair." he said going over to a chair and sitting down in it.

I sighed. "Ok. Well, I'm going to take a look around the village. I'll be back in a few minutes. See-ya!" I left the hotel and started walking around.

Suddenly my stomach growled. " I guess I better get something to eat." I said to myself then walked to a ramen shop I had seen earlier. When I got there I sat down next to a boy who was scarfing down his ramen.

I realized he was one of the boys from earlier. "Can I help you miss?" the chef asked. I looked at him.

"Oh, yes, um could I have a bowl of miso ramen please?" I asked.

"Coming right up." he said.

The boy next to me looked over. He stared at me for a few seconds then yelled "HEY!" I looked at him. "You're that girl from earlier!"

"Yeah, my names Ami." I said smiling at him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! Nice to meet ya!" My ramen came then and we both ate our food and paid. Then Naruto turned to me.

"Hey! Do you wanna meet my friends?" he practically yelled.

"I hope they're not as loud as you." I mumbled.

"Come on!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me away. He took me to a bench where the boy and girl from earlier were sitting. I remembered their names were Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey guys! I want you to meet Ami." Naruto said.

"Hey, aren't you that girl we met earlier?" the Sakura asked. I nodded. "I thought so."

I smiled then Sasuke said "Where are your teammates?"

"At the hotel." I said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." he said.

"Hey Ami." Sakura said. "Is the one with the red hair always so creepy?"

I sighed. "Not all the time. When its just me and him, he can actually be really nice. But when other people are around, he acts all cold and mean."

"How come?" Sakura asked.

"Probably because I'm the only one that ever cared about him." I looked at the sky. "I should probably get back. Its getting late." I said.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Naruto asked me.

"No thanks, I'll be fine. Bye!" I said then made my way back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Well reviews please and thanks!!!!^_^**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright so, again, Gaara's slightly out of character in this one. But anyway, hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Ami and her family.**

* * *

**Gaara's Mood**

I walked into my room but I didn't see Gaara. "Gaara?" I called. I walked a little more in and in an instant Gaara had me pinned to the wall with his hand around my neck.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily.

"I was just walking around. Like I told you." I said shocked. What was with him?! Was his demon taking slight control of him? I mean, it does that sometimes but…..

"Why were you gone so long?" he asked loudly.

"I met some people and we hung out. Its no big deal."

"Yes it is!" he yelled. "What if one of them hurt you or something?!"

I growled. I was glad he was worried about me, but still. "I know how to look out for myself! I don't need you to protect me from everything!" I yelled. But when I saw his expression I stopped. It had completely changed. "Gaara?" He was staring at me strangely. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but it was starting to scare me, seeing as how his hand was still around my neck. "Gaara whats-" But that's all I could say before his lips had came crashing down on mine. My eyes went wide. What was happening? We hadn't had anything like this happen since that time in the lake. I didn't do anything for a few seconds but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His hand came off my throat and went down to my waist along with his other hand. My arms slowly made their way around his neck. A few seconds later he pulled away so both of us could breathe. He picked me up and took me over to the bed, before laying me down and getting on top of me. Then he kissed me again. Suddenly I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. I gladly allowed him entrance. I didn't know why I was acting this way. It was like I had no control of my body. The way we kissed at the lake wasn't anything like this. My hands were messing with his hair while his one was on my waist and the other started making its way up my shirt. Just then we heard a knock on the door.

We both stopped. "Hey!" I heard Kankuro say from the other side of the door. Gaara growled and got off me. I sat up as he went over to the door and opened it.

"What!?" Gaara yelled. Kankuro backed up a bit. He could tell Gaara was angry.

"Um, well. I heard yelling coming from over here a few minutes ago and I wanted to make sure you guys were ok." he said cautiously.

"We're fine now go away." Gaara said and slammed the door in his brothers face. He came back over and sat on the bed.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him. I mean, he is your brother." I said.

"I don't think of him as a brother. Just a teammate." he said. Then he looked at me. "You should get some rest. The exam begins tomorrow." he got up.

"Gaara?" I said. He turned to look at me.

"Can you stay here with me?" He stared at me for a few more seconds then he sat back down on the bed.

I scooted over and rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled(A/N: Yes he smiles! But only with Ami!) and put his arm around me_._

**

* * *

****Gaara's POV**

I watched Ami as she slowly drifted off to sleep. _'I wish I could tell you how I really feel about you Ami.'_ I thought, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. _'But for some reason I can't seem to say those three little words.....'_

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!! Oh and Gaara is OOC in the next one too. Most of the ones after that one he should be pretty much the same as he is in the anime.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I greatly appreciate it!!!^_^ Again, Gaara's kinda out of character in this one, and its not very long, so very sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Ami and her family.**

* * *

**A Strange Morning**

I woke up the next morning laying down in bed covered up. I sat up when I realized Gaara wasn't in the room. Then I remembered last night and smiled. I decided I would get a quick shower then try to find Gaara and Kankuro so I went into the bathroom and got a shower. When I was about to get out, I realized I forgot to bring my clothes in with me. "Dammit." I whispered. I wrapped a towel around me and prayed that Gaara wasn't out there. Slowly I opened the door and peeked out. The coast was clear. I made my way over to my bag and looked for my clothes. I didn't even hear the door open and close.

"Ami? What are you doing?" Gaara asked. I turned around quickly and saw Gaara with some food staring at me with a weird look.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?!" I said wide eyed.

"Last time I checked this was my room too." he said.

"Oh, right." I said nervously.

"So what are you doing?" he asked again.

"Oh, um, well you see, I forgot my clothes when I went to get a shower." I said.

"So you don't have anything under the towel?" Gaara asked me.

"Nope." I said.

Gaara smirked and put the food down. He started walking over to me.

"Gaara what are you doing?" I looked down at myself then back up at Gaara and realized what he was going to do. He must have gotten this side of him from Kankuro-and I'd have to worry about killing the middle sand brother later. "No, Gaara." I said. But now he was right in front of me. He went to grab the edge of the towel but I dodged him and ducked underneath his arm and started running for the bathroom door. Suddenly a sand wall came in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "Gaara! That's not fair!" I said angrily. Then I felt him grab me around the waist.

"Whoever said I was fair?" he whispered into my ear. He slowly started placing gentle kisses on my neck.

"Gaara, stop." I said trying not to give in but he didn't listen. I didn't know why he was suddenly acting like this. He was acting so...different than normal. And I had to admit, I wasn't really complaining. I moaned and he knew he found my spot so he began kissing there. "Gaara, we don't have time for this." I said in between breathes. "The exams start today."

"So, we have a few more minutes." he said and I could feel him smirking against my neck.

"Gaara, I-" I started but I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hey Gaara? Ami? Are you guys in there?" Kankuro asked. Gaara growled and let go of me.

"Go get dressed." he said. "I'll wait here for you."

I nodded and went in the bathroom and got changed. I dried my hair and put my headband around my waist. I left the bathroom and saw Kankuro and Gaara waiting for me. "Ok, I'm ready. Lets go." I said and the three of us left.

* * *

**A/N: Well, review please!!! Gaara shouldn't be out of character in any more for a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. This one is probably kind of boring. But it'll get more interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Ami and her family.**

* * *

**The Chunin Exam Begins**

When it was finally time for the exam to begin, Gaara, Kankuro, and I went to where the exam was to be held. We instantly saw the illusion of the door and walked on by while silently laughing at the people trying to get in. We walked into the exam room and saw a whole bunch of ninja there. "Wow." I said nervously. "I guess all these ninja are taking the exam too."

"So what?" Kankuro said. "We don't have anything to worry about." That still didn't ease my nerves as the three of us went over and sat down waiting for the exam to start.

Not too much longer, the doors opened and I looked up and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The three of them had the same expressions I did. Shock. They weren't expecting so many people either. Then six other leaf village ninja went over to them and they talked and stuff. A few minutes later a guy with white hair and glasses walked up to the 9 ninja and talked to them. I heard him say his name was Kabuto Yakushi. I didn't really pay attention to anything else. That is, until I heard him say Gaara's name. I focused my chakra to my ears and listened in on Kabuto-I had taught myself how to do this when I was younger. It sounded like he was surprised that Gaara had done 8 C-ranked missions and 1 B-ranked....And never gotten hurt once. Not even a scratch. I smirked. Of course Gaara's never been hurt. Not with his sand protecting him. After that I kind of blocked them out again. I didn't have time to worry about what others thought of my teammates. I was more worried about the exam itself. I knew it was hard, my brother told me about it before I came here. I sighed. _'I really hope we can do this....'_

Suddenly Naruto yelled "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna beat every one of ya! Believe it!" I giggled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah! That feels great! I feel a lot better now!" he said happily.

"Thats the same kid as before isn't it?" Kankuro said watching him now too.

Then the boy with the dog said sarcastically, "Uh, could you say that a little louder? I didn't quite catch it."

Then another boy with his hair in a ponytail said "You moron! Are you trying to get everyone in the place to hate our guts or what?"

Sakura then started to strangle Naruto and yell at him. Until she saw everyone glaring at them then she began acting all nice. It was then I saw the Sound ninjas move. Kankuro went to take crow off his back when Gaara put a hand in front of him to stop him. I watched as they attacked Kabuto.

Just then I heard a voice say, "Alright you baby-faced degenerates pipe down and listen up!" I looked over to the front of the room and saw a tough looking guy. Behind him stood a whole bunch of leaf ninja. "Its time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy." He yelled at the Sound ninja to stop fighting. He then explained about no fighting and everything. "Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return you'll each be given a number." he said holding up a number. "This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

I groaned. _'Great. Written test...._' It wasn't that I couldn't do it. I just hated taking tests. Everyone went up to the front and got a number. I got mine and went to my seat. I was sitting next to Sasuke and some other guy. "Good luck Sasuke." I said smiling at him.

"Yea you too." he said smirking at me. I couldn't help but blush. I had to admit, he was pretty hot.

Ibiki interrupted my thoughts when he explained about the test and that if we get caught cheating, our whole team fails. Then he told us about a 10th question that he would give us when there were 15 minutes left of the test. Then finally he said "Begin."

* * *

**A/N: sorry again for the shortness. They'll eventually get longer. Anyway, reviews please!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking this story!! Like I said before, Gaara shouldn't really be out of character in the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto, just Ami and her family.**

* * *

**The Tricky Test and the Tenth Question**

Everyone instantly got to work. I looked down at my paper. _'What is with these questions?'_ I thought. '_These are easy for me for the most part. But probably only a few people here other than me can answer them.'_ I answered the ones I knew and when I finished, I looked at the ones that were blank. _'Hmm. He told us we can't cheat. And if we get caught, then the whole team fails. But then why would they make these questions so hard?'_ Then it hit me. _'Thats it! They want us to cheat! The whole point of being a ninja is to be sneaky!'_ As soon as I realized this, I closed my eyes and tried to find someone who had the answers. This was one of my special abilities. I was able to search peoples mind. It came in pretty handy in a lot of situations.

I smirked, finding someone who had the correct answers, and started writing with my eyes shut. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. There was about 20 minutes until the last question. More people started getting caught and kicked out. I looked around for Gaara and saw him a few rows in front of me. He was using his third eye. _'So, it looks like Gaara figured it out.'_ I thought smiling.

Finally, when the 20 minutes were up, Ibiki said "Alright. Listen up! Here's the 10th and final question. But before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of."

_'More rules? Y__ou've gotta be kidding...._' I sighed.

"These rules are unique to question 10." Ibiki continued. "Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you."

I scoffed. _'This guy is so full of himself.'_

"Very well then, rule number one. Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. Its your decision."

_'What?!_' I was shocked. "Woah wait! So what's the catch?" I asked confused. "Lets say we decide we don't wanna do it? What happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless of your answers to the other 9 you'll get a zero. In other words you fail. And that means of course both your teammates fail as well." Everyone immediately started to get worried. I couldn't blame them. Ibiki closed his eyes. "Not so fast. You didn't let me finish."

I groaned. _'What now?' _

"If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail.....YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM EVER TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAM EVER AGAIN!"

'_What?!'_ I thought outraged.

"Hey that's bull man! That's ridiculous!" the boy with the dog yelled. "What kind of bogus rule is that?! There are lots of people here who have taken the test before!"

Ibiki chuckled. "I guess you're just...unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before. But I am now. Of course if you don't wanna take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year." He laughed.

I groaned. _'Great. This is just perfect! Why did we have to come to this stupid thing anyway?!_' I looked over at Gaara. He seemed unphased by this at all. _'I can't quit. Then Gaara and Kankuro would fail too. Besides, we have a mission to do.'_ I grimaced at the thought.

"Now then. If you're ready. The 10th and final question. Those who don't wanna take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

After a few minutes, a few people stood up along with their teammates. Then suddenly I saw Naruto slowly raise his hand. I looked at Sasuke and saw the surprised look he had. I looked back at Naruto. All of a sudden, he slammed his hand down on the desk (A/N: I don't feel like writing his speech thing but you should know what he says.) nd said his speech about never backing down. I smiled. _'Good going Naruto._'

Then Ibiki said, "Well then, I admire your determination if anything else. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you....That you've all passed the first exam."

_'What?'_ I was highly confused now.

"Hold on!" Sakura said standing up. "What just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where's the 10th question?"

Ibiki laughed. "There never was one! A written one at least! Choosing to stay or leave was the 10th question."

"Wait a second!" I yelled. "So the other 9 questions you gave us were just a waste of time is that what you're saying?!"

"Oh no not at all. Quite the opposite." Ibiki said. "The first 9 questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances."

"Oh well that clears up everything." I said sarcastically. Ibiki explained about how we were supposed to cheat without getting caught and about being a ninja.

Then all of a sudden 2 kunais flew through the window and attached to the ceiling and a banner came down that said "Here comes the Second Tests Proctor: Anko Mitarashi."

Then a lady with short purple hair jumped through the window and said "Heads up boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test?" She threw her fist in the air. "Good! Then lets go!! Follow me!"

_'Well she's perky isn__'t she.... _' I sighed.

"You're early. Again." Ibiki said. Anko got a sweatdrop and looked around.

"All these ninja passed? Man Ibiki, you must be getting soft." she said.

"Or maybe its just a better group this year." he said.

"They sure don't look it. Trust me, when I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated." Anko said.

My eyes widened. _'More than half?_'

"Alright you maggots have had it easy so far. But things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning." Anko said. "I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dissmissed."

I sighed standing up. Well, looked like my brother was wrong. This test was WAY more than just hard.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Ami and her family.**

* * *

**The Tragedy in the Forest**

Anko took us all to a forest that was inside a gate. Gaara, Kankuro, and I were standing near Naruto's group waiting for Anko to start explaining. "Woah nice place. What is it?" Naruto asked.

_'This place is kinda creepy....'_ I thought as I unconsciously scooted closer to Gaara.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam." Anko said.

"Its the 44th battle training zone. But we call it...'The Forest of Death'."

"The forest of.....death?" Naruto said scared. I couldn't blame him. The place was terrifying. "Why is it called 'The Forest of Death'?"

"Because almost everyone who enters it, never comes out. At least not alive." Anko said smirking. She explained more about the scrolls, and having 5 days to get to the tower with 1 of each scroll. Then she handed out the release forms. I took mine and Anko continued talking. "Oh and I have one more word of advice....Just don't die!" I gulped.

I sat under a tree with Gaara and Kankuro to fill out my form. I thought this was kind of extreme. I mean release forms? Seriously? Then again…..I looked up at the forest again. Maybe it wasn't really that extreme. When we finished, the three of us took our papers to the proctors and got our scroll. I handed it to Gaara-knowing he would be the best to protect it-and he put it in his pocket. Then we went to Gate number 6 and waited for it to open.

"I hope we get through this ok." I said a little nervous.

"Don't worry Ami. We've got Gaara with us. We'll be safe." Kankuro said.

"No, Ami will be safe. You can protect yourself." Gaara said. I looked at Kankuro and stuck my tongue out at him. He glared at me. Unfortunately, I didn't feel as safe as Gaara seemed to be. Finally the proctor opened the gate and the 3 of us entered the forest and the 2nd exam officially began.

* * *

We had been walking for about 45 minutes when we ran into these ninja from the rain village. They of course wanted our scroll and Gaara, being how he is, was going to fight them.

"Do you believe the nerve of these sand village ninja Shibure? Challenging us head on?" one of the ninja said.

"Yeah they're a bunch of fools!" another one said.

_'T__hese ninja must think we're just some weak little kids._' I smirked. _'Boy are they in for a surprise.' _

"Too bad kids." The ninja in the front said. I guessed he was the leader. "Now you're all gonna die!"

"I've heard enough out of you." Gaara said. "Lets make this quick. I don't wanna waste time on this guy."

I sighed, feeling kind of sorry for these guys. It was just their bad luck they ran into our team.

"Hey Gaara! Doesn't it make more sense to follow these punks and gather information first?" Kankuro said. "I-I mean if they had the same type of scroll as us, we're just fighting an unnecessary battle."

"I don't care." Gaara said. "They looked at me the wrong way, so they're gonna die."

_'O__h great.'_ I sighed. _'I hate when he's like this….'_

"If you think you can kill us…." the rain leader said as he took out some umbrella type things. "Try it!" He threw them up in the air. "Now! Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm!" The umbrellas started spinning and needles came out and were aimed for Gaara….who just blinked. "Up, down, left, right. No matter where you go I can get you. There's no blind spot in this jutsu! And its deadly accurate!

All the needles attacked Gaara and there was an explosion. I covered my face to block out the dust and dirt.

The rain leader smirked, then his eyes widened as the smoke cleared. "Hunh?" he said. Gaara was surrounded by a cocoon(A/N: I don't know how else to describe it) of sand that all the needles were stuck in.

"Is that all you can do?" Gaara said.

"It…can't be! Not one wound...impossible!" the leader said. "Alright!" he made another handsign and needles flew at Gaara but instantly sand blocked him from getting hit.

A senbon rainstorm huh?" Gaara said. "I have an idea. Lets make it rain blood instead."

_'H__ere we go again.'_ I thought sighing, as the rain ninja looked terrified.

"He's created a wall of sand!" the rain leader said.

"That's right." Kankuro said. "It's a defense, and nothing can get through it. He carries around all that sand in the gourd he has on his back. And when he's attacked, he uses his powerful chakra to harden the sand. It's a jutsu that only Gaara can do. And somehow it comes automatically, independent of his will. So any attacks against him are doomed to fail."

"Yeah? Well we'll see!" the rain leader said angrily.

"Just face it. You guys can't hope to defeat Gaara." I said crossing my arms.

The rain leader growled and yelled "Give me a break!" before running towards the three of us. Gaara made a handsign and I knew what was coming.

'_We warned him not to fight Gaara.' _I thought closing my eyes with a sigh.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said and sand wrapped around the ninja.

"I…can't move!" he said. "Let…let me go!"

Gaara walked forward and picked up an umbrella. "All I have to do is cover your big mouth and you'll be dead." He said opening it up. "But that would be too easy and too boring." He moved his hand up so the guy rose in the air. Then suddenly Gaara made his hand into a fist. "Sand Burial!" The sand coffin exploded spraying everything with blood.

I looked up at the other two rain ninja, and saw the terrified look in their eyes. And I couldn't really blame them. If I was just meeting Gaara right now, and saw what he did, I probably would be scared out of my mind too.

"There wasn't any pain." Gaara said to the two remaining rain ninja. "I crushed him with more force than necessary so it was over quickly. The corpse's bitter crimson tears flow and mingle with the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me, and making me stronger."

One of the rain ninja stepped forward a few steps and put the scroll on the ground. "Just take the scroll." he said. "Go on…take it."

"Yes! Just please…spare us!" the other one begged.

Gaara threw the umbrella aside and put his hands out in front of him and the two ninja were put in sand coffins. Gaara clenched his hands into fists again and blood splattered everywhere.

Kankuro went over and picked up the scroll. "We got lucky. Its a Heaven scroll." he said. "Alright. Now lets head to the tower."

"Just shut up." Gaara said.

"Huh?" Kankuro and I said confused.

"It's not….its still not enough for me." he said.

_'O__h no._' I thought scared. '_Does he sense the other ninja that are here too?_'

"Come on Gaara...Lets go." Kankuro said.

"What are you scared? Coward." Gaara said to him.

Kankuro walked back over to us. "Look, Gaara! I know this test is no problem for you, but its dangerous for Ami and me!" he said. "One set of scrolls good enough. It's all we need to pass."

"Losers….can't tell me what to do." Gaara said putting his hand out.

Kankuro glared and I just sighed. When would he learn? He grabbed Gaara's strap that held his gourd. "Alright that's enough!" he yelled, and Gaara put his hand down glaring. "Sometimes you have to listen to what your big brother says!"

"It's too bad I don't think of you as my big brother at all." Gaara said. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you." They both glared at each other before Gaara smacked Kankuro's hand away. He held his hand out to some bushes where I knew the other ninja were.

"Wait….just hold on Gaara." I said cautiously, trying to spare the other ninja. "Don't do this….please."

Gaara moved his hand back in front of Kankuro, then back to the bushes as sand started to swirl.

"Gaara!" I yelled. He clenched his fist then showed us his cork.

"Alright this time." he said and put the cork in his gourd then started to walk away. I looked back at the bushes, sighed, then followed Gaara along with Kankuro.

* * *

**A/N: Well, reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I know its not very long and I'm sorry about that. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami and her family.**

* * *

**The Riddle at the Tower**

After the incident with the rain ninja, the trip to the tower was pretty easy. Almost an hour later we had made it to the tower. "Wow. We must be the first ones here." I said. _'After all, its only been an hour and 37 minutes since the start of the exam.'_

"Hey look at this." Kankuro said. Me and Gaara went over to see what he was looking at. It was some sort of message. I began reading it.

"If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both Heaven and Earth are opened together, the path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This'...' is the secret way...that guides us on from this place today. The Third Hokage."

Kankuro stared at it for a second then said "I don't get it. And what's with the blank space?"

I studied it for a minute, trying to figure out what it all meant. "I think it refers to the scrolls. I think maybe we have to open both scrolls at the same time." I looked at Gaara. "Give me the scrolls." He handed them to me and I took one and he kept the other. "Ready?" I said looking at him. He nodded. "1,2,...3!" We both opened them and there was a burst of smoke and you dropped the scrolls. When the smoke cleared, we saw Baki standing in front of me.

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't expect you here on the first day." he said.

"Baki?" me and Kankuro said confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well first of all I'm here to tell you congratulations on making it here. Second, I need to know if you all remember the reason we're here." he said.

We nodded. How could we not remember why we were here? I don't think I would ever forget it.

"Good." Baki said. "I'll see you three in four days." He disappeared. Me, Gaara, and Kankuro began walking around.

I started thinking about all that happened today. _'Man, today was a really long and tiring day._' I thought. _'I sort of feel bad for those rain ninja though. Oh well, its not like I can change the past. And besides, it was their fault for challenging Gaara.'_

"Just like I thought. There's no other place to go!" Kankuro said annoyed.

"We've already waited half a day….how much longer are they gonna make us wait?" I said annoyed too, as we rounded a corner.

I looked over as we walked in the room and saw three kids, who looked around my age. There was a girl, with short dark hair, who looked really scared. Then two boys, one wearing glasses the other with a hoodie and a puppy inside it. _'Aww! It's so cute!! Maybe he'll let me pet it….' _I couldn't help it. I was a sucker for animals.

Kankuro nudged me and gave me a look, obviously knowing what I was thinking. I glared at him and kept walking.

We ended up stopping in a room to rest. Besides, I was sick of walking around the building when obviously there was nothing to do. I sat down on a bench and sighed. "This is so boring…."

Gaara took his gourd off and sat next to me, while Kankuro stood leaning against a wall. "You're telling me." He said. "This is gonna be a long four days."

I looked around the room. There was nothing really interesting about it. Or about this whole tower at that. It was all bland. No decorations, no nothing. _'What do they use this for anyway?' _I wondered as I continued my observations.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry about the shortness. I apologize! Anyway, reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter. And this one is longer than the last one. I'm not very good with fight scenes so, sorry if the fight seems kinda....lacking. But thats also because of Ami's fighting style. You'll see why. And also, it switches between POV's a lot, to make the chapter better. So we can see what other people are thinking during this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Only Ami and her family are.**

* * *

**The Kekei Genkai of the Mitzuki Clan**

Four days later, everyone was gathered in the main room of the tower. The Hokage was congratulating us for making it this far. Then suddenly, a guy appeared in front of the Hokage. He asked the Hokage if he could say something then turned to face us. "Since there are still so many of you left, we will have to have a preliminary round." he said.

Instantly everyone started talking. _Preliminaries?_ I thought. _Whats that supposed to mean?_

"Silence!" the Hokage shouted. Everyone instantly got quiet.

Then the guy said "These will be one on one matches. The opponents will be chosen randomly from that screen." he pointed to a spot on the wall where a screen had appeared. "Does everyone understand the rules?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, now the first pair will be decided." Everyone looked up at the screen where the names were shuffling. Then the screen said Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. "Alright, will the two people whose names were chosen come forward. the rest of you get to the higher area." the procter said. I walked up the stairs with Gaara and Kankuro to stand with Baki.

Then the match began. (A/N: I'm not going to explain the matches because its too complicated and I'm not good at explaining fights.) So Sasuke won his match. Then it was Shino and Zaku's turn. Shino plugged up Zaku's air hole things with his bugs and won the match. Kankuro was next facing the other guy from Kabuto's team. He won by making the guy forfeit with his puppet master jutsu. Then Sakura had to fight Ino and it ended up a tie. Then finally the screen said 'Ami Mitzuki vs. TenTen'.

"Its about time." I said jumping down. TenTen jumped down and stood across from me.

The proctor looked at us. "TenTen, Ami. Get ready." We both stood there, staring at each other.

**

* * *

****Kakashi's POV….**

"Come on TenTen! You can do it!!" Lee cheered as the two kunoichi stood across from each other.

"So, this is another genin from the sand village. This should be interesting to watch." Neji said, and I couldn't help but agree. Mitzuki…that name sounded strangely familiar.

**

* * *

****Ami's POV**

TenTen glared at me, as I just stared back at her with a bored expression. "Begin!" the proctor said. TenTen immediately jumped back.

"Come on TenTen! Send that girl back to her village on a stretcher!! We're with you all the way TenTen!" I heard and sighed annoyed. I guessed those were her teammates or something. The two continued to cheer loudly.

"God shut up." I muttered turning back to face TenTen. She was still standing there, not doing anything.

"What are you waiting for?" the proctor asked. "I did say to begin."

_H__mph, she's waiting for me to make the first move._ "Well, are you going to attack me or not?" I said to her.

"Fine." TenTen said and took out some weapons.

"Hm." I closed my eyes.

"Huh?" TenTen said.

"I thought you were going to attack?" I smirked with my eyes shut.

"Rrr...fine its your funeral." TenTen said. She threw a bunch of kunais and shurikens at me but all of them missed. "No way!" she said surprised.

**

* * *

****Kakashi's POV**

I watched this fight go on intrigued. I hadn't even realized who this girl was. "How can she dodge them with her eyes shut sensei?" Sakura asked looking up at me for an explanation.

"Well, I didn't think this at first, but she must be part of the ancient Mitzuki Clan." I said watching the girl.

"I've never heard of that clan before sensei." Sakura said.

"No, you wouldn't have." I said. "The Mitzuki Clan is one of the oldest clans around. Not many people are left of it. But a few people of the clan have the power to read minds."

"So, she's reading TenTen's mind?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm guessing."

* * *

**Ami's POV…**  
"How did you dodge them?" TenTen asked shocked. "Your eyes are shut!"

"Easy. I just read your mind." I said smirking.

"You what?" she said confused.

"I can tell what you're going to do next. So basically, you can't win." I said smugly.

"Ugh! No I can win!" TenTen yelled. She threw more kunais at me and again I dodged all of them.

"This is getting boring. Its time to end this." I closed my eyes and made a hand sign.

**

* * *

****Kakashi's POV**

Ami dodged TenTen's weapons yet again. Guy was always talking about how accurate she was in her attacks….so how was she missing? Well, I guess that was kind of obvious. Ami then closed her eyes and made a strange handsign, that I had only seen in books. _'So…she even has that does she?'_

"What's she doing Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, watching the fight intently.

"A few members of the Mitzuki Clan also possess a more advanced version of the Kekei Genkai. They can search a persons mind for their greatest fear then use genjutsu to make them believe its real. The only thing is, only the person its being used on and the user of the jutsu can see it." I said watching Ami as she smirked.

**

* * *

****Ami's POV**

After a few seconds, I smirked. _'Gotcha._' I opened my eyes and TenTen gasped, and I knew why. My eyes turned pure white when I used this and I was staring directly at her. I would probably be scared if I was her too. She acted like she was entranced for a minute then she started looking scared.

"Stop! Please! Make it stop!" she begged holding her head, as I just continued to smirk.

**

* * *

****Kakashi's POV**

"If Ami keeps this up...she could kill TenTen." I said, as TenTen held her head and began begging for Ami to stop.

"Ah, but she wouldn't kill her....would she?" Sakura asked nervously. Unfortunately, Ami wasn't showing any signs of stopping the jutsu.

**

* * *

****Hayate's POV**

TenTen had started shaking and I started to get worried. _'This is looking bad._ _I've got to stop this fight.'_ I was about to interfere when Guy appeared in front of TenTen.

**

* * *

****Ami's POV**

"Huh?" I said confused, staring at the guy in front of me.

"That's enough." he said. I stared at him for a few seconds then stopped the jutsu as my eyes went back to normal.

"The winner of the fifth match….Ami Mitzuki." The proctor said and I smirked.

The kid who was yelling jumped down and ran over to TenTen. "TenTen!" he said holding her. She had passed out. He stood up and glared at me.

"Giving me dirty looks won't make a difference." I said smirking at him.

"Rrr." he growled then charged at me but the guy who interfered with my match stopped him.

"Lee! Stop!" he said.

"But Guy sensei!" Lee said.

"Ami." I looked up at Gaara. This was the first time he spoke since the matches started. "Forget them. The match is over so get up here."

'_Geez, bossy much?' _I thought crossing my arms.

"You won. Why are you wasting your time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor?" Gaara asked glaring at Lee.

"What?" Lee said glaring back.

"Just calm down Lee." Guy said placing his hand on Lee's shoulder. Then he smirked. "A word of warning. You sand villager's have no idea what Lee is capable of. Remember, he still hasn't fought yet. I'd be careful if I were you."

'_Give me a break….this kid can't be that strong.' _I thought sizing Lee up. He didn't look that strong. He actually looked like a dork. I sighed and walked back up to stand with Gaara and Kankuro.

"Nice going Ami." Kankuro said smirking.

"Oh please," I said. "That wasn't even worth my time."

Guy and Lee went back up to where they were standing and the next match was decided: Shikamaru Nara vs. Tsuchi Kin. Shikamaru did his Shadow posession jutsu and won the match. Then it was Naruto and Kiba with Naruto as the winner. After them was Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga. Neji won. Then there were only four people left.

_'S__o, there are only four people to go. Gaara, that Lee kid, the fat kid, and that sound village guy. I wonder who Gaara will face._' I thought as I looked around at the others who remained.

"Hmmm," Kankuro said. "I wanna find out more about this Neji guy." he looked around. "Yea, that'll work." he said walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Just doing a little recon. I'll be back." he said.

I watched him confused for a few seconds then sighed. Then suddenly Gaara disappeared in his sand. "Huh?" I said. I saw him reappear on the battle area. This made me looked at the screen and sure enough, it said 'Gaara vs. Rock Lee'

* * *

**A/N: So, was this better since it was longer? I hope so. Anywho, reviews please and thanks!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is basically just Gaara and Lee's fight from Ami's POV.(obviously lol) Oh and thanks for the reviews!!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto just Ami and her family.**

* * *

**Gaara vs. Rock Lee**

I was staring at Gaara when I heard Lee start yelling. Him and Guy leaned toward each other and started whispering. I focused my chakra to my ears so I could hear what they were saying (I taught myself to do this when I was little).

"There's something weird about that gourd on his back." I heard Guy say. "Be careful of it."

"Right!" Lee said writing it down in a notepad. "Good advice sensei!"

"Don't write it down! You won't have time to read during the match!" Guy said.

"Right! More good advice!" Lee said writing that down too.

_'W__hat a loser'_ I thought staring at him strangely. Then he jumped down and got into a fighting stance.

"I knew sooner of later we would have to fight. I'm glad it was sooner." Lee said. Suddenly he caught something in his hand and I saw Gaara's cork from his gourd. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Lee said dropping the cork.

Then the proctor said "Begin."

Instantly Lee charged at Gaara and went to kick him but the sand protected him. Lee kept trying to kick and punch but the sand kept blocking his attacks. Lee finally stopped and stood back.

"I hope you're not done entertaining me." Gaara said. "We haven't had enough...blood."

The sand started trying to hit Lee but Lee jumped up onto the statue of the hand sign. Then Guy said "Lee, take em' off!" Lee looked really happy.

"Really? Really?" Then he took off the orange things on his legs and I saw the leg weights.

"Huh?" I said confused.

Lee then took off the weights and stood up holding them. "Ahh, that feels better. Now I will be able to move freely!" he said.

"Please. You think you can beat Gaara just by dropping a couple pounds of weight?" I smirked. Lee dropped the weights and there was a big explosion when they hit the ground. "What?" I gasped surprised.

In a flash Lee disappeared and kicked at Gaara. He was so fast that Gaara's sand could barely keep up with him. He kept kicking and punching and Gaara's sand was barely keeping up.

"No way!" I said shocked at his speed. "How can he move that fast?!" Lee then suddenly flipped up in the air....and kicked Gaara in the head. My eyes widened. I had never seen someone this fast before. And I've definitely never seen anyone who could touch Gaara. _Who is this kid?!_

"Yes Lee!!!" Guy yelled, his fist in the air. "Let the power of youth explode!!"

"Right!" Lee said with fire in his eyes as he took off again.

Gaara growled and and started using his hand to block with the sand. Unfortunately, Lee was so fast that I couldn't see him! And the sand had no way to keep up with his speed. Suddenly Lee appeared behind Gaara and punched him, making him fly back.

I couldn't look away. This was definitely a first for me. Gaara has never been hurt before.....my gaze difted to Lee, who was standing in that strange stance of his smirking. Now this kid comes along, and he's able to actually get past Gaara's sand.

Gaara stood up slowly, his breathing heavy, as the sand from his gourd began pouring out onto the ground.

_Oh no...... _I watched Gaara nervously as sand started coming off him in pieces. He was using his sand armor. _This is definitely bad if he's resorted to that. Gaara's feeling the pressure of this battle. _Gaara grinned at Lee with a crazed look in his eyes. And I knew that look quite well. It was the one he got when his demon began taking over. Somehow I knew this was coming eventually. I sensed he was becoming more unstable as the Chunin Exams progressed. _This is not good......really not good._

"Well, is that all?" Gaara said with his arms crossed.

Lee glared at Gaara for a few seconds before glancing up at his sensei. When Guy nodded, Lee smirked and began uravelling his bandages on his arms. _What is he doing? _I thought confused as I watched him.

Lee put his arms in front of him, and glared from behind them. "Get ready." he said before disappearing and running in a circle around Gaara.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gaara said.

"Okay you asked for it." Lee said smirking then he kicked Gaara up in the air, and I gasped. But Gaara didn't go far because of his gourd, so Lee kept kicking him up in the air.

"Oh no! Gaara!" I said watching this worriedly.

When they were up in the air, Lee got behind Gaara and wrapped his bandages around him, before starting to spin around fast, as they sped to the ground. They crashed into the ground and there was an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Lee was breathing heavy and Gaara laying on the ground not moving.

"Gaara!" I yelled. The proctor walked over to Gaara-probably to see if he was still alive-but stopped. Gaara's face started collapsing in. It was just sand. "Huh?" I said confused. "But, then where's..." But my question was answered as sand started to rise and Gaara appeared in it. It was the I noticed the look in his eyes. _'No...don't tell me his demon has been awakened!_' I thought scared.

Then, he started beating the crud out of Lee with his sand. "Poor kid." I said watching the fight. "Gaara's just toying with him now. This match is as good as over." Then Lee put his hands in front of his face and threw them down and his chakra started to surround him. Then he started glowing red. "What's going on?" I said.

Lee started moving so fast that I couldn't see him. He started bouncing Gaara back and forth around the room. He pushed Gaara down, grabbed him with his bandages, and threw him down to the ground. When Gaara hit, there was a big explosion and when the smoke cleared, Gaara was on the ground. Thankfully he was still breathing.

_'Gaara..._' He move his hand up and the sand started creeping towards Lee, who was barely moving but still trying to get away. The sand wrapped around Lee's left arm and leg.

"Sand Coffin." Gaara said and closed his hand into a fist. Lee screamed in pain. Then the sand started toward him again. "Now, you die." But just before the sand hit Lee, Guy jumped in front of him and stopped it. Gaara sat up and looked at him. He held his head. "Why save him? He failed."

"Because he's my student. and also because he is precious to me." Guy said. Gaara glared.

"He's...precious to him?" I said. I looked at Gaara. I could tell he was confused and angry. Which wasn't a shocker. Gaara didn't have someone like Guy to look up to. And Baki sure as hell didn't care what happened to Gaara.

Gaara's sand that his gourd had turned into to cushion his fall had turned back into his gourd. Then he stood up and started walking away. "I quit."

"Huh?" I said confused. "He quits?"

"It doesn't matter." Baki said. "The match was over as soon as that boys sensei interfered."

"The winner is-huh?" the proctor said. I gasped when I saw Lee standing up.

_'how can he still be standing?_' I thought shocked.

Guy went over and hugged him and Naruto jumped down and ran past Gaara and the medical ninjas told Guy that Lee would never be able to fight again and then they took him away. Kakashi had come down and talked to Guy then they went back up. Gaara watched the medical nins take Lee away on the stretcher. Then he disappeared and reappeared next to me. I looked over at him.

"Gaara?" I said. He looked over at me. "Are you ok?" He merely nodded once then looked ahead to watch the last match between Choji and Dosu.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the next one should be kind of long. And I'm pretty sure you guys will like it!! Since the prelims are over, we've got a whole month until the finals. So that means a whole month of nothing to do. Well, of course I give them something to do lol. And it skips days obviously. Anywho, review please!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Conversation at the Park**

Choji and Dosu's match was over pretty quickly with Dosu as the winner. Then the proctor told all the people who won to come down to the bottom part of the arena. Me, Gaara, and the others who won went down and stood in front of the Hokage. He congratulated us all for making it to the final round, before beginning to explain about the third part of the exam, which apparently will be one on one matches and will be held one month from today.

_'A month? W__hy are they waiting so long?_' I thought confused. Why didn't they just do it now? It seemed easier that way.

"This is so you have time to rest up and learn new techniques. Plus, the feudal lords and leaders of the other nations will be coming as spectators." The Hokage said.

Then Ibiki stepped forward holding a box. "Now, I'll bring this box to each of you and you will pick a number out. The number will represent when your match will be held. Now then." He started with Dosu and went down the line. When I picked mine out, I saw the number 7.

_I wonder what this means... _I thought sighing.

After everyone got their numbers, the Hokage said "Now tell us your number."

"8" Dosu said.

"1" Naruto said.

"7" I said.

"5" Kankuro said.

"3" Gaara said.

"9" Shikamaru said.

"2" Neji said.

"6" Shino ended.

"Then Sasuke will have 4." the Hokage said.

Ibiki finished writing on a board he was holding. Then he stepped forward and turned it around. He was holding a chart with all of our names on it.

"This represents how the matches will be held." the Hokage said. I wasn't really concerned about my match. I was more worried about who Gaara had to fight. Sasuke. I looked over at Gaara and saw that look in his eyes. I could still see the bloodlust in his eyes, and that was never a good sign.

"Alright, that's all we had to say so you are all free to go." the Hokage said.

With that, everyone started to leave. Kankuro looked at me and Gaara. "Well, I'm gonna walk around a bit. See-ya." he said then walked away.

I watched him walk away then said "Hey Gaara can I talk to you?" I didn't get an answer. "Gaara?" I turned to look at him but he was gone. I looked around but didn't see him. I sighed. Where could he have gone? I could have sworn he was standing right there. Then again, Gaara always had a way with sneaking around, even when we were kids.

* * *

After getting back to the village, I decided to go to the park I had seen on the first day we arrived here. When I got there, I sat on a swing and started pushing myself back and forth with my feet. _'Why did Gaara run off like that? I wanted to finally tell him how I feel._' I sighed. _'Maybe its better I didn't get to tell him. I mean, he probably doesn't even feel the same way. Yea we kissed, but maybe it didn't mean anything.'_ I never really thought about Gaara any other way than just a friend until that one night. That's when my feelings began changing. But maybe….deep down, I always loved him. I just didn't want to admit it. I sighed again and pushed myself back but when I went to go forward again, I couldn't. Something was holding onto the swing.

I looked behind me, about to yell at whoever it was, but stopped. Gaara was holding the chains of my swing and staring at me with an unreadable expression. "Gaara?! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." he said. He let go of the swing and sat in the one next to mine.

"Well you're the one that ran off so quickly! I had to tell you something!" I said getting frustrated. I couldn't help it. I was angry that he left when I was ready to tell him my feelings.

"What did you have to tell me?" he asked. This caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to ask.

"Oh, um..." I started. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him to tell him now. After a few seconds, I decided. "Um, I can't remember."

He stared at me for a few seconds. "Well, there's something I need to tell you."

I looked up at him. "There is?" He didn't answer, just continued to stare ahead of him. "Gaara?"

"We've been friends for a long time right?" he said out of the blue.

"Huh? Of course. You're my best friend." I said, though I wished it was more.

"And you're mine. But, a few years ago, I started feeling different when I was around you."

I just stared at him. _'What is he saying?_' "Gaara what-"

"Let me finish." he said interrupting me. "At first I didn't know what it was. But then I realized why I was feeling this way. And I've been wanting to tell you, but I never could." he paused.

"What did you want to tell me?" I said slowly, extremely curious now.

"I wanted to tell you that.......I love you." he said.

"What?" I said blushing. Did he really just say that? I had to have heard him wrong.

"I love you. And I should have told you sooner. I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I just had to tell you. So if this changes our relationship then I'm-"

"Gaara. stop." I said smiling. He just stared at me. "I love you too. I should have told you. But I was afraid to and-" I stopped when I saw what he was holding in front of me. It was a silver ring, with a small diamond on it. It was beautiful!

"Here. This is for you."

"Gaara, when did you get this?" I whispered staring at it awestruck.

"Just now. Thats why I left after the Hokage finished talking to us." he said.

I went to take it but he pulled it back. _'What?_'

"I need to ask you something first." he said.

"Ok." I said confused.

He hesitated for a second, as if he was nervous. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him for a few seconds then smiled. I couldn't believe how happy those words made me! "Yes!" I said.

He smiled then put the ring on my finger before standing up. "We should head back to the hotel. Its getting late." He held out his hand to me and I smiled and took it. He pulled me up, but instead of stopping when I was up he pulled me to him and kissed me. I instantly kissed back. A few seconds later he pulled away. "Lets go."

"Yeah." I said smiling and we both walked back to the hotel hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Awww finally!! lol. Well, review please!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed. And just to let everyone know, this chapter is pretty short. I am very sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Only Ami and her family are mine.**

* * *

**Protective Gaara**

I woke up the next morning and sat up in bed. Instantly I smiled. I still couldn't believe what happened yesterday. I was Gaara's girlfriend…..that sounded so weird. But yet, I liked it. A lot. I looked out the window and saw it was light out. _'Wow, I wonder what time it is._' I looked at the clock. 8:30 am. _'Hm, I'm normally up by now._'

"So your finally up huh?" I turned and looked at the chair in the corner of the room and saw Kankuro.

"Aaaah!" I screamed and pulled the blanket up to my neck. I wasn't naked but I was just in a spaghetti strap tank and underwear. I also had no bra on, and Kankuro was the biggest perv I knew. "What are you doing here?" I yelled at him.

"Calm down Ami. I just need to ask you something." he said.

"So you couldn't wait till later when I'm dressed?" I said angrily.

"Well I need-" he stopped, looking at the bed sheet I had around me. "What exactly are you wearing?"

"Thats none of your business pervert!" I glared. Then I heard the door open and we both looked over and saw Gaara come in with some food.

"Ami, I brought you some-" he stopped when he saw Kankuro. he glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gaara said dangerously.(A/N: Oooh Gaara swore....lol)

"Relax Gaara, I just need to ask her something." Kankuro said kinda nervously.

"Then ask." Gaara said.

Kankuro looked at me and said "Well, I-its kinda for both of you. Um, what were you guys doing last night? I mean, I heard you guys come in pretty late." I stared at him not sure what to say. After Gaara and I confessed our feelings, we hung out in the village a bit before coming back. But I didn't know if I should tell Kankuro that or not…Fortunately Gaara beat me to it.

"That's none of your business and stop staring at her unless you want to die." Kankuro had been staring at my chest.

He looked away and said "Uh, sorry." then he looked back at Gaara confused. "Wait why would you care anyway? I mean I understand you've always been protective but…you guys are just friends." Me and Gaara both looked away blushing lightly. Kankuro watched us guys for a few seconds before smirking. "Ooohhh. I get it now. So how long?"

I looked up at him still blushing. "Um, last night."

"Well its about time." Kankuro said smirking. Gaara death glared at him. "Uh, right. I'll just go." Kankuro said getting up. "I'll see you guys later." then he left.

Gaara sighed and sat down on the bed. "Here." he said handing me a donut.

"Thanks." I smiled taking it. We both ate and when I finished I got up and went over to my bag to get my clothes to get a shower.

Gaara was silent for a few seconds, and I could feel his eyes on me. "Uh, Ami?" he said.

I turned to look at him, and he was giving me a weird look. "What?"

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"Huh?" I looked down at my legs, and remembered that I was just wearing a tank top and underwear. Surprisingly, I really didn't care. "Oh, I was kind of hot last night so i just wore this."

Gaara gave me a weird look, while blushing slightly. "You know I can see you right?"

"Uh, yea." I said, strangely not affected.

"And you don't care?"

"….No." I said smiling. "Now I'm going to get a shower." I walked passed him and into the bathroom.

When I finished in the shower, I got dressed and put my headband around my waist. Then I went into the main room and saw Gaara sitting on the bed watching tv. He looked over at me when I came out.

"I'm going out for a while." I said. "I'll be back later." He just nodded and looked back at the tv. I left, and went to walk around the village.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said sorry for the shortness. Review please and thanks!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! this one is like really short. just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami and her family.**

* * *

**Standing up for Gaara**

I had been walking around the village for a few minutes, trying to find something to do since I was so bored, when I heard my name being called. "Ami! Hey Ami!" I turned around and saw Sakura. She ran up to me.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" I said smiling.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." she said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I've just been busy with the exams and everything." I said. "So how's Sasuke?"

Sakura looked down. "I don't know. He's not allowed to have visitors yet."

"Oh." I said. I felt sorry for her. I could tell she cared about him a lot. There was someone else I wanted to know about. "What about Lee? Is he doing ok?"

Sakura looked up at me shocked. "I haven't gone to see him yet. but you actually care about him?"

"Well, I wanted Gaara to win and all," I said. "but Lees lucky Gaara didn't kill him." Which is true. I was very greatful that Lee was still alive. I didn't like when Gaara killed people.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Sakura said "Hey, do you wanna walk around the village with me?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Sure."

"Then lets go!" she said smiling and we both walked off.

* * *

Me and Sakura were walking and talking when suddenly we heard yelling up ahead. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT HAVE MORE RAMEN!?"

"Huh?" we said. We looked up ahead and saw Naruto yelling at the chef at the ramen shop.

"You've already eaten 10 bowls. You don't need anymore!" the chef said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop yelling Naruto." Sakura said as we walked up to him. Naruto looked over at us.

"Sakura! Ami! What are you doing here?"

"Well apparently listening to your yelling." I said.

"Haha. funny." he said sarcastically. A few seconds later he got a serious face. "So where's Gaara?"

I was about to answer when I saw sand out of the corner of my eye. "Huh?" I looked to my right and saw Gaara appear in his sand.

"You!" Naruto yelled angrily pointing at Gaara.

"What are you doing here Gaara?" I asked him.

"I got bored so I decided to see what you were doing." he said glaring at Naruto. It seemed like they were having a glaring contest. I looked at Naruto then at Gaara, and sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you and Gaara alone." Sakura said. "Come on Naruto."

"No!" he yelled. "You! How could you do that to Lee!?"

Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "He deserved it."

"That's it!" Naruto yelled. He went to punch Gaara but I stepped in front of him. Naruto stopped right in front of me. Gaara was watching me now.

"Stop." I said.

Naruto was just staring at me. "But-"

"No." I said angrily. "You can't keep blaming Gaara. He was just doing what he was supposed to do. And if you recall, Gaara got pretty beat up too."

"Rrr...fine!" Naruto said glaring at Gaara.

"Come on Naruto." Sakura said grabbing his arm. She turned to me. "We'll see you later Ami. You too Gaara." Then she pulled him away.

I watched them go then sighed before turning to Gaara. "Why did you have to say that?"

"Say what?" he asked walking away.

"Hey!" I yelled but he just ignored me. I sighed and followed him.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry its really short. But I'm sure you'll like the next one. Review please!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry again. Its short.*sniffs and gives apologetic look*I hope you all can forgive me. Like I said before, they're longer on Quizilla. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami.**

* * *

**Training with Gaara**

I was following Gaara but I wasn't really sure where he was going. At first I thought he was going back to the hotel but then he turned into the forest. "Huh?" _'Where is he going?'_

I continued to follow him until I saw him stopped in a clearing. I walked up to him, still confused about what he was doing. "Gaara?" I looked around and saw we were by a river. "Gaara what are we doing here?"

"Training." he said.

"Huh? Training?" He wanted to train now? Here?

"Yes. Do you want to train with me or not?" he said staring at the river.

"You mean, just you and me?" I asked and he nodded.

I hesitated. Training with Gaara might be useful. He was really strong afterall, so I could benefit from it. "Sure."

He looked at me. "Then let's start."

I shrugged. "Ok. Well what do we start with?" I asked him.

"How about your Kekei Genkai?" he said.

"You want me to use that against you?" I asked him surprised. He nodded and backed up a bit.

"Ok. Do it."

But I didn't do anything. I didn't want to use my Kekei Genkai against him. I wasn't in the least bit sure what he was afraid of. I I was ashamed to admit I was afraid to know what it was. I didn't think Gaara would be scared of anything. Plus...... _'What if I really hurt him?_' I thought nervously. _'I can't-'_

"What are you waiting for?" Gaara said.

I looked down. "I don't know if I can do it."

"What do you mean? You just did it yesterday."

"No, I mean I don't know if I can do it to you."

"Why not?" he asked, sounding slightly confused.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said quietly.

"You won't." Gaara said reassuringly. "Now just do it."

I hesitated again. I couldn't do this. What if I really hurt him? But then again, I didn't really think there was anything he was afraid of. Nothing came to mind when I thought about it. I sighed before closing my eyes and making some hand seals. Immediately I saw into his mind. His thought, his feelings. I started searching Gaara's mind for his greatest fear. But after a few minutes with no success, I figured it was no use. _'This is pointless. He has no fears.'_ I thought. Then, suddenly, I found it. But I was surprised at what it was. This couldn't be right. There was no way! _'What? I can't do this. Its…' _I took a deep breath. 'N_o. I have to. Gaara wants me to train.'_ I sighed and opened my eyes. They were pure white again, just like they were when I fought TenTen. I stared directly at him, and he stared back, as the illusion of me dying appeared between us.

I was on the ground, and blood was covering my body. Wounds could be seen in many different places on my body, and my eyes were slightly glazed over, as if I was taking my last breaths. Gaara didn't show any signs of it effecting him at first. He was calm as usual as he watched it. But then, surprisingly, he started shaking a bit, and I could tell this was causing him great pain.

"Gaara, why did you let this happen? Why didn't you protect me?" the me on the ground said weakly in a hoarse voice.

His eyes went wide, wider than I've ever seen them, as he dropped to his knees holding his head. "No. I'm sorry. I couldn't save you....I wasn't there...please, don't leave me Ami." Gaara said shakily.

I stood there, not knowing what to do. I was surprised by this whole thing. _'He's not just afraid of me dying. He's afraid of me dying because he couldn't protect me.' _I couldn't stand watching Gaara like this. It was too much to see. I had never seen him act like this before. He's always been so calm and collected, when he wasn't being possessed by his demon at least.But this...... _'I have to stop this.'_ I instantly stopped the jutsu, my eyes going back to normal as the illusion on the ground faded away. "Gaara!" I said running over to him. I knelt down in front of him and hugged him tightly. "Gaara I'm so sorry." I said crying. "I'm so so sorry."

He didn't do anything at first. I think the effects of the jutsu were still wearing off. After a few seconds, he hugged me back tightly. "Don't ever leave me." he whispered in my ear, and I could hear the pain still in his voice. I didn't like it at all.

"Don't worry. I won't." I said comfortingly. There was no way I was ever going to use that jutsu on him again. No matter what he said. I couldn't get the image of Gaara standing there, falling apart right in front of me, out of my head. We let go of each other and I helped him stand up, since he was still slightly shaking. "Come on. We should head back to the hotel."

Gaara nodded, and I wrapped my arm around his waist and placed his one around my neck so I could help him walk, until he fully got his strength back, before making our way back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? I couldn't think of anything else Gaara would be afraid of except Ami being hurt so....thats what happened. lol. Anyway, review please!!! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter!!! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Ami.**

* * *

**Temari Returns**

When we got back to the hotel, I helped Gaara over to the bed and sat down with him. He was slowly regaining his strength, that jutsu had taken a lot out of him. I watched him, feeling really guilty. It was my fault he was like this after all. If I hadn't listened to him about help him train, this wouldn't have happened. "Gaara.....I'm really sorry. This is my fault." I said looking down at my hands that were clapsed together on my lap.

"Its not your fault Ami." Gaara said. "I asked you to use your jutsu on me. Its my fault."

No matter what he said, I could never blame him. Because it wasn't his fault, and it didn't matter how many times he said it was. "No its not. I shouldn't have used it. I should have said no and that we should use a different ju-" I stopped as he placed his hand on top of mine. I looked over at him and saw him smiling slightly.

"Stop blaming yourself." he said, looking me directly in the eyes. And I knew I couldn't argue with him anymore. I still didn't like the fact he thought it was his fault, but I guess I could let it go......for now.

I nodded and placed my other hand on top of his, so his was in between my two hands, and I began tracing designs on the back of his. "So....how are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Better." he said after a few seconds.

I thought carefully before I spoke again. "Gaara you know that illusion...from early.....it would never happen. I wouldn't be able to leave you like that."

"How can you be sure?"

I looked up at Gaara, confused by his tone. And his expression confused me even more. He looked like he was in pain, like what he was thinking was hurting him. "What do you mean?"

Gaara sighed, not looking at me. "I'm always afraid, that you're going to get hurt....for hanging out with me." I stared at him silently, not knowing what to say as he continued. "Any of the times my father tried to assassinate me, you could have been hurt...or worse.....if I wasn't careful. I can't stand the thought of that. That's why....sometimes I wish you would just......stop....wanting to be with me." He flinched at that part, apparently not liking the thought any more than I did. "You would be safer."

I couldn't even believe what he was saying. How could he even think that?! It was....insane! I moved my hands away from his and put both on his cheeks, turning him to face me. "Gaara don't ever say anything like that ever again!" I said shakily, trying to control my anger.

"Bu-"

"No! Don't say it! Look I'm not leaving you! If I cared about being hurt just because I hang out with you, or if I cared what being friends with you would make the other people think of me, then I wouldn't. I would have listened to everyone when they told me to stay away from you. But I can't Gaara! You were my best friend for 6 years, and now you're my boyfriend, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't give a crap what other people say or do. I'm not going to leave you, so don't EVER say anything like that got it?!"

There was a long silence after my little rant, as Gaara stared at me slightly wide eyed in silence. I wasn't sorry about flipping out like that. What he was saying was......just ridiculous! I had never cared if people tried to hurt me because I was friends with him. The villagers used to tell me to stay away from him, and when I didn't listen, they began shunning me too. Of course it wasn't quite as bad as they did Gaara, but it was bad enough. I didn't have many friends because of it, but it never bothered me. I was content with just hanging out with Gaara.

Gaara slowly reached up, lightly grabbing my wrists and pulling my hands away from his face. "Ami....." I stared at him confused by his expression, when suddenly he pulled me against him in a tight embrace. "Thank you...." he whispered against my hair. "....For everything."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back tightly.

* * *

A few days later I was walking around the village again, trying to find something to do. I had asked Gaara if he wanted to go for a walk with me, but he said no, that he wanted to stay in. So I was stuck walking around by myself. There were still a few days left until final exam was to begin, so almost everyone was busy getting ready for it. Gaara and I had trained a little more after that incident, but I refused to use my Kekei Genkai. He tried to argue at first, but finally he realized I wasn't giving in and he agreed to just work on other stuff.

I was staring in the window of a clothing store when I heard someone yell "Ami!"

I turned at the sound of my name and saw Sakura running up to me. "Hey Sakura!" I smiled.

"Hi!" she said as she caught up to me. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Um....not that I know of." I said confused.

"Good. Because I'm having a sleepover tonight and I'm inviting all the girls." she said grinning.

"Cool. I'd love to come." I smiled, liking the thought of hanging out with some girls instead of my two teammates.

"Great!" she said smiling. "Just come by my house at 7."

"Ok." I nodded.

"Well I have to go. You haven't seen TenTen around have you?" she asked and I shook my head no. She sighed. "Well thanks anyway, I'll see you later!" she waved running off.

I smiled, as I turned and continued walking. This would be good for me. I hadn't spent time with any females in a while. And I was getting kind of tired of hanging around with guys.

"Ami!" a voice said from behind me. I sighed at hearing my name being called-yet again- and turned around to see a very familiar face that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Temari!" I screamed happily while running over and hugging her. "Oh my God its so good to see you when did you get here?!"

"I've been here for a couple days." she said letting go of me.

"A couple days?! And you're just now showing up?!" I said angrily.

"Sorry. I sorta met this guy and I've been running into him everywhere." Temari said scratching the back of her head.

"A guy?" I said confused.

"Yeah"

"You are unbelievable." I said smiling and shaking my head. Either way, I was glad Temari was here. I hadn't seen her in forever, and since she was one of my only girl friends in the village, we were pretty close. It was then I got an idea. "Hey Temari. Do you wanna go to a sleepover tonight?"

"Sure. Where at?" she asked.

"My friend Sakura is having one. I'm sure she won't mind if you come." I said smiling.

"Ok." she said. Then she smirked. "So, I heard you and Gaara are finally together."

"What?" I said surprised. How did she know that? A thought hit me at that exact moment. "Ooooh, I'm gonna kill that puppet freak when I see him." I muttered.

Temari laughed. "I'd like to keep my brothers if you don't mind."

I sighed. "Fine. You take the fun out of everything."

She laughed again. There was silence for a few minutes as the two of us walked. "So how did Gaara react when you told him how you felt?" she asked.

"I didn't tell him." I said looking down blushing slightly. "He told me."

"What?" Temari said surprised turning to me.

"Well I was going to tell him. But I chickened out. And he ended up telling me." I shrugged.

"Wow, whoever thought Gaara would be able to confess his feelings?" Temari said wonderingly.

"Yeah I know." I said smiling. "But I'm glad he did."

"Me too." she smiled. "Hey why don't we get back to the hotel?"

"Alright. I need to pack what I'm taking over anyway." I said as we turned around, and made out way back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Well, review please!!! The sleepover part is pretty funny(especially if you don't like Kankuro lol) You'll see why.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter! Sorry its been a while! But anyway, hope you like this! Its not very long, which I'm sorry for. But its the sleepover so this should be fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Just Ami.**

* * *

**The Sleepover**

I sighed as I packed my bag. I couldn't help but think about the battles that were to come. I knew people were going to die, and that thought made me upset. I was never a big fan of fighting. I don't even know why I became a ninja in the first place. Maybe it was because my whole family were ninjas. I sighed. Hopefully tonight would help me release some of this tension. I turned to the door as Gaara walked in. He glanced at my back confused. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Sakura invited me to her sleepover and I told her I'd go." I said finishing up.

"You'll be gone all night?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." I said zipping my bag.

"Oh." I could tell by his tone that he was upset. I sighed and looked over at him.

"Its just for one night." He didn't say anything. I sighed again and walked over to him. He looked at me and I gave him a quick soft kiss on the lips. When I was pulling away, he grabbed me and kissed me hungrily. I slid my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

"Man that's disgusting." We stopped and looked at the door to see Temari hit Kankuro.

"Leave them alone. Just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't give you the right to be jealous of your little brother." she said.

I laughed as Gaara smirked while Kankuro yelled "I'm not jealous!"

"Come on Ami." Temari said smiling. "We should get going."

"Yeah, ok." I smiled before looking at Gaara. "I'll be back tomorrow morning." I grabbed my stuff, gave Gaara one last kiss, and left with Temari.

* * *

It only took us a few minutes to get to Sakura's house. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door opened and Sakura was standing there smiling. "Hey Ami and....." she glanced at Temari.

"This is Temari. She's like my best friend. I was hoping she could come too." I said.

Sakura smiled. "Of course! Come in!" Temari and I smiled and went in. "Just put your stuff in the corner and you can help me finish setting up." Sakura said.

"Ok." Temari and I said. We put our stuff down and helped Sakura finish setting up for the party.

* * *

About 20 minutes later everyone had arrived. I introduced Temari to Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. I could tell they were all going to get along just fine. While we were sitting and talking, Ino decided to liven things up a bit.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we play truth or dare?" she said smirking. Everyone eagerly agreed, not worried in the least about what could happen. Ino started by daring Sakura to call Lee and ask him out. Which she did, reluctantly. Then Hinata went, then TenTen, then Temari, then Ino(A/N: Sorry I don't feel like making up dares or truths so just use your imagination XD) and lastly........

"Ami, truth or dare?" Ino said grinning.

I groaned. "Ugh, fine dare."

Ino smirked, apparently already having an idea, and I kind of regretted my decision. "I dare you to go to your hotel room and tell Gaara you're pregnant."

I stared at her shocked for a second before smirking and crossing my arms. "That won't work. We haven't done anything like that yet obviously."

"You didn't let me finish." Ino said still smirking.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Tell Gaara you're pregnant.....with Kankuro's baby."

"What?!" I yelled. She couldn't be serious!! "Are you insane?! This won't work! Gaara's not stupid!"

"Come on. You can tell him the truth when we've seen his reaction. So what do you say?" Ino said.

I stared at her, not believing what she was saying. There was absolutely no way I was doing this! I looked around at all the others. Sakura and TenTen were grinning, while Hinata was blushing bright red and tapping her fingers together nervously. Temari looked highly amused and I glared which caused her to hold her hands up in defense.

"Oh come on Ami. You know it would be hilarious to see his reaction!" she said grinning. "Like Ino said, we can tell him the truth after we see how he reacts."

I stared at them all, before finally sighing. "Fine."

Ino smirked standing up. "Then lets get going."

I groaned. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Again like I said I'm sorry this isn't very long. But the next one I think you'll all find entertaining. lol. It was pretty funny writing it. Anywho, review please and let me know what you think!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So here's the next chapter with the dare. Oooh what's Gaara gonna do? Well read and find out!! Oh and sorry this one isn't that long. I think the next one might be a bit longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Dare**

The others and I made our way to the hotel. When we got there, we all went up to my room. I looked back as the other girls used an invisibility jutsu to hide from Gaara. Before she disappeared, Ino smirked and ushered me forward. I gulped and walked to mine and Gaara's bedroom door and knocked.

A few seconds later, Gaara opened the door. "Ami? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, there's, uh, something I need to tell you." I said nervously.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"Well, um, you see, I'm, uh....pregnant." The last word came out a little quieter than the rest so I wondered if he even heard me. And seeing as how he didn't say anything just confirmed it.

"You're...pregnant?" he said slowly, as if trying to absorb the information.

"Uh-huh…" I said nervously, dreading his reaction.

"But that's not possible." he said frowning. "We never...." then a look of realization came across his face as he stared at me. "Whose is it?" he asked dangerously.

I gulped, fearing what my response would cause. "Um....Kankuro's." I said nervously.

The look on Gaara's face was priceless I had to admit. It was pretty fun tricking him. That is until Kankuro came out of his room.

"What's all the-AHH!!" was all he could say because Gaara had him in the sand coffin.

"HOW DARE YOU GET AMI PREGNANT!!! She's the only person I ever cared about and you go and do this!? Some brother you are!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Gaara yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kankuro yelled. I could hear the fear in his voice. "I never did anything with her!"

"LIAR!!!! I'll crush you!!!" Gaara glared.

"STOP!!!!" I yelled panicking. This was not supposed to be happening. Gaara looked at me still glaring. "He didn't do anything with me. I'm not really pregnant!"

"You're not?" Gaara asked.

"No. It was a joke. I was dared to tell you that."

"A joke?" he said confused. The girls finally took the jutsu off so Gaara could see them.

"It was a dare Gaara." Temari said, trying to calm her brother down. "Ami would never do anything like that to you. She cares about you too much."

"Yeah, its all my fault." Ino said. "I dared her to do this." Suddenly sand started going around her. "Aaah!" she screamed.

"No! Gaara!" I said quickly stepping in front of Ino. The sand stopped and Gaara looked at me. "I'm sorry. I know how much that must have hurt you to hear. But you have to understand. I would never do anything like that to you. I love you too much." Slowly the sand went back into the gourd and Kankuro dropped to the floor. I looked at him apologetically. "Sorry. Ino dared me to say it was yours."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. This is why I hate girls." he said walking back into his room.

I sighed and looked back at Gaara with pleading eyes. "I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me."

He stared at me for a few seconds before glaring at the girls. "Go." he said dangerously.

They all got frightened looks on their faces. "Uh, right. Lets go." Sakura said and pushed Ino, Hinata, and TenTen out of the hall. Gaara glared at Temari.

"Um, I'll just go back to my room. See-ya!" she said then walked quickly out of the hall.

Now I was alone with a very angry Gaara. This could not end well.

He looked at me again. I was looking down at the floor, not wanting to see his face. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled into a hug. I looked up at him. "I forgive you." he said. "But stay here tonight." I just nodded surprised that he actually forgave me and allowed him to pull me into the room.

* * *

**A/N: Well review please!! And like I said, the next one is longer. So be happy!! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. It was fun writing it. :) Anyway, just so you know, if you're not for SakuraxSasuke, then you might not like this chapter. But I like them and I needed filler stuff until the finals began so this is what I came up with. So enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Helping Sakura**

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I was confused at first, since I clearly remembered going to Sakura's sleepover last night. Then I remembered. Ino dared me to tell Gaara that….I sighed, then realized something was around my waist. I looked down and saw Gaara's arm. "Hm?" I looked next to me and saw Gaara laying next to me with his eyes shut. He wasn't.....

Instantly I panicked. "Gaara!" I shouted shaking him.

"What?" he said opening his eyes and looking at me.

I sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were asleep."

"Oh, sorry." he said sitting up.

"Its ok." I smiled. I could tell by his expression that he still wasn't over what happened last night. But there was really nothing I could do to make up for it. I sighed getting up and walking to the bathroom. When I finished getting ready, I told Gaara I was going out for a bit then left.

* * *

I walked around the village trying to find something to do-there was never really anything to do except walk around.

I sighed, thinking about the Final Exam. It was only a few short days away, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. Plus...that's when our plan was supposed to take place. I groaned before looking up and seeing Sakura staring in a window. "Hey Sakura!"

She turned and smiled. "Hey Ami!"

I walked over to her. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." she said. "Hey, are you going to the festival?"

"What festival?" I asked confused. I didn't remember hearing anything about a festival.

"The festival they have every year during the Chunin Exams." Sakura said.

"Oh. I didn't know..." I said slowly. So there was a festival taking place because of the exams?

"So are you gonna go with Gaara?" she asked smiling.

I sighed. "I don't know. Gaara's not really the partying type. But I guess if he wants to. Are you going with anyone yet?"

Sakura looked down. "No. I was going to ask Sasuke but he'll just say no."

I watched her for a few seconds. She looked really upset about the idea of Sasuke rejecting her again. "I gotta go do something Sakura. I'll see you later." I said quickly.

"Oh, ok." she said as I ran off.

* * *

_'Now where would he be..._' I thought as I walked around again. _'Oh! I know!_' I ran to the training grounds and sure enough, I was right. He was training. Suddenly a kunai came flying at me but I caught it between my fingers right before it hit me.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked turning around.

"I just wanted to talk to you Sasuke." I said smiling innocently and walking up to him.

"About what?" he asked glaring, obviously annoyed that I interupted him.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were going to the festival with anyone yet?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look. "No."

"Well that's great!" I said smiling. "I know who you should go with."

"Really? And who might that be?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sakura of course." I continued to smile.

He blushed a little-which surprised me-and turned away. "Why would I want to go with her?"

"Oh come on Sasuke! I know you like her!"

He turned to me again. "Look, even if I did like her, I don't have time for this. I have to train."

"You have time for one night of fun Sasuke!" I said crossing my arms. "So what do you say? It would make Sakura happy!" He stared at me for a few seconds, and I thought he was going to say no still. Though it was obvious he liked her. Every time I saw them together, I could tell by the way he looked at her.

"Fine. I'll ask her." He said annoyed.

"Great!" I said smiling and grabbing his hand, pulling him into town.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm taking you to Sakura so you can ask her to the festival." I said.

"What?!"

* * *

I dragged him around the village until I found Sakura. She was still looking in shop windows. "There she is! Now go ask her." I said pushing him forward. He glared back at me but went over to her. I stood a little away from them pretending to look at some items that a vendor was selling.

"Uh, Sakura?" Sasuke said cautiously.

Sakura looked at him. "Oh, hi Sasuke."

"Sakura, I need to ask you something." he said.

"What is it?" she asked. He looked back at me and I nodded and smiled.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Will you go to the festival with me?"

Sakura just stared at him. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes."

"No tricks?"

"No Sakura, now do you want to go with me or not?" he said getting annoyed.

Sakura smiled. "Yes Sasuke! I'd love to go with you!"

Sasuke smiled. I smiled watching them, glad that I could help one of my friends, and walked away. Sakura owed me for this. Then again I kind of missed most of her sleepover last night so I guess I kind of owed her instead.

* * *

**A/N: Review please and let me know what you think!! The exam will begin a just a few more chapters. There are a few things to get through before that but I think you'll like them!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ok again just another filler. I think this one is cute too!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami.**

* * *

**Hinata's Helper**

After a while of walking around, I saw Naruto at Ichiraku. I walked over to him and sat down. "Hey Naruto!" I smiled. He looked over at me.

"Hey!" he said with a mouthful of food.

"So are you going to the festival?" I asked sitting down next to him.

He swallowed then grinned. "Yep!"

"Well do you have a date yet?"

Naruto's expression turned nervous. "Uh, no offence Ami, but I don't want your psycho boyfriend to kill me." I glared and hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Idiot! I'm not asking you to go with me! I was gonna help you find a date."

"Oohhhhh." he said taking another bite of ramen. "How about Sakura?"

"She's already going with Sasuke." I said.

"Oh." he looked down sadly. I didn't know he had a thing for Sakura too.

I thought for a minute, trying to think of someone for Naruto to go with. I smiled. "Hey, how about you ask Hinata?"

"Hinata?" he said looking over at me.

"Yeah. She's cute right?"

"I guess." he said eating the rest of his ramen.

"And I hear she really likes you." I smiled.

"Really? I would have never guessed..." he said clueless as always and I sighed. Almost everyone could tell Hinata was like completely in love with him, yet he was as dense as always. He paid and we both stood up.

"Come on! I'll help you find her." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

* * *

We found Hinata looking at flowers in the flower shop. "There she is. Go ask her."

"Ok." Naruto said walking over to her. I walked over and stood nearby so I could listen. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto said loudly. The girl jumped and looked over startled.

"Oh, N-Naruto, um, hi." she had already started blushing.

_'Man, this girl needs to grow a backbone.'_ I thought as I watched them.

"So Hinata, do you wanna go to the festival with me?" Naruto asked being straight forward.

Hinata blushed a million shades of red. "Y-You mean...me...and you...t-together?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, so what d'ya say?" Naruto grinned.

Suddenly Hinata fell and Naruto caught her before she hit the ground. He looked worried. "Hinata, what's wrong? Hey! Hinata!"

"She just fainted." I sighed walking over to them.

"Fainted? Why?"

I shook my head. "I can't believe you're really this clueless." Naruto glared at me and I chuckled. "I told you before idiot. She's like completely in love with you."

He looked down at Hinata, who was still in his arms. "So, what was her answer?"

"I'm guessing a 'yes'." I smiled. "You should probably take her home."

He nodded and picked Hinata up bridal style. "I guess I'll see you at the festival Ami!"

I waved as he walked off, sighing thinking of Gaara. "That's if I even go."

* * *

I sighed walking back to the hotel. I was happy that I helped two of my friends get dates to the festival but I was upset because I didn't know if I was going or not. I knew Gaara wasn't really the type to go to public events. He never did back home. Then again, that was because he was never invited. And normally I didn't go either so I could spend time with him. I smiled, thinking about me and him now. _'I never thought all those years ago that me and Gaara would actually be together....'  
_  
I opened my hotel room door and walked in. It was empty. I went through and into my bedroom, but that was empty too. _'Hmm, I wonder where Gaara is...'_ I shrugged and went in the bathroom to get a shower.

Afterwards, I got changed into my pajamas and laid down in bed thinking about the next few days. _'The final exam is in 2 days....and that's when our plan begins.'_ I sighed. _'Why do we have to start a war?'_

I had always hated fighting and when Baki told us that we would be helping to destroy the Leave Village I flipped.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Why do we have to start a war with them?! The Leave Village is our ally!!" _

_"Silence Ami!" Baki yelled. "This is the wish of the Kazekage. You have no say in what happens!" _

_I glared at him and went to say something else when Kankuro stopped me. "Just let it go Ami." I glared at him then back at Baki. _

_"Fine." I finally gave in looking away._

***END FLASHBACK***

I sighed again closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later I was woken up by something on my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to see Gaara sitting on the bed next to me. "Gaara?" I said sitting up.

He looked over at me. "Ami, you're awake."

I nodded. "Where were you earlier?"

"Thinking." he said. I nodded again and looked away but not before Gaara saw the sadness in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He glared at me knowing I was lying. I sighed deciding to tell him what was on my mind. "Its just, I don't understand why we have to turn on the Leaf. They're our friends." Gaara just watched me silently. "I just don't get it. Wars are pointless. Why do we have to be involved in one?" I was trying not to cry, and it was proving difficult.

Gaara pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his chest. "It's ok. We'll get through it. Together." I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me. That still shocked me that he was smilnig so much now. I mean, he smiled before every once in a while when we were together, but it was never really a genuine smile. I smiled back as he wiped my tears away. "So, are we going to the festival?"

I stared at him shocked. "You mean....you want to go?"

He nodded. "If you want to...."

"Well, yes I do. But I know how much you hate being around a lot of people and-"

"Its fine." he interrupted me. "I'll do anything for you."

I smiled. "How did I ever get lucky enough to find a guy like you?"

He shrugged smirking. "Just dumb luck I guess." I smiled and kissed him before laying down snuggled in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: So slight OOCness at the end there but not bad. Anyway, review please and let me know what you think!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! This has some more SakuraxSasuke stuff in it. Sorry but they're my favorite Naruto couple XD. Anyway, its not very long, sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy!! Oh and when Sasuke comes in, he may be.....very very slightly OOC. But this is something that in my opinion he would do since he's not good with expressing his feelings lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami.**

* * *

**Didn't know you had it in you Sasuke**

The next day I woke up with complete warmth around me. I was confused at first. But then I realized I was laying in Gaara's arms. When I looked up at him he was smiling at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning!" I smiled kissing him before sitting up.

He handed me a donut. "Here."

"You got this for me this early?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled gratefully. "You're so sweet!"

* * *

After eating and getting cleaned up, I decided to walk around the village. Gaara didn't want to go and I didn't argue seeing as he was going to the festival with me tonight. That thought made me cheer up considerably. So much so that I was almost skipping down the streets. I couldn't believe that I was going to a festival with Gaara!

"Ami!" I turned and saw Sakura running up to me.

"Hey Sakura!" I smiled.

"Well you're rather chipper this morning." she said suspiciously.

"Yeah well, I'm just excited about tonight that's all!"

She stared at me confused. "Wait, you mean, you're going?"

"Uh-huh!"

"With Gaara?"

"Uh-huh!" I said again smiling happily.

"Wow....." is all she said.

"Yeah I know. I was shocked too. But I'm really glad."

She smiled. "Yeah, me too. Hey, did you get a kimono yet?"

I looked confused. "A what?"

She sighed. "Geez. Its like this is your first festival you've been to."

I looked down blushing. "It is...." I never went to the festivals back in Suna because Gaara never went. He was my best friend, and if he wasn't allowed to go, then I wasn't either. Well, that was my thoughts anyway. I was allowed to go obviously, but I refused to go unless Gaara did too.

"Oh." she said then she grabbed my hand. "Well, then. We just have to get you ready now don't we!! Tonight, Gaara will be totally speechless when he sees you!"

I reluctantly let her pull me away fearing that this might not end too well.

* * *

Shopping with Sakura wasn't as bad as I thought. She actually picked out decent stuff for me to try on (only a few of them being pink). After going to about eight different shops she finally found the perfect one. Sakura smiled as I turned back and forth, looking at myself in the mirror. "Gaara will definitely love it!!"

I wasn't as sure as she was though. "Really?"

"Of course!!"

I paid and left continuing to walk with Sakura. As we walked, I decided to ask her about her date. "So have you talked to Sasuke?"

She blushed smiling shyly. "Well, somewhat....he won't really talk to me that much. When we're walking together I normally do all the talking."

"Well, maybe he's just shy." I encouraged her, though Sasuke didn't seem like the shy type.

She looked down. "Maybe......but I don't know. I just wish he would step up and do something."

I looked ahead and smiled. "Speak of the devil."

Sakura looked up and smiled blushing. "Hi Sasuke."

He ignored her, walked up, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. Mine and Sakura's eyes widened. After a few seconds he pulled away, still holding onto her. Sakura was staring dazed and wide eyed breathing heavy. I looked from one to the other vaguely confused. Sasuke turned to me and saw the odd look I was giving him. I backed up a bit.

"I hope you don't plan on doing that to every girl you walk by today." He glared at me and looked back at Sakura.

"I need to talk to you tonight." He said before walking away. She was still confused and dazed. I shook her and she snapped out of it.

"Was...Was that a dream?" she asked dreamily.

I sighed smiling. "No Sakura. It was real. I was standing right here."

Suddenly she squealed making me plug my ears. "Wait til Ino-pig hears about this!!!" She looked at me smiling wider that I had ever seen her. "Sorry Ami. I gotta go. I'll see you tonight ok? Bye!"

With that she ran off to find Ino and brag to her about what just happened. I sighed smiling and set off back to the hotel with my new outfit. That was certainly something you didn't see everyday. Who knew the great Uchiha had it in him?

* * *

**A/N: Again like I said, he was kind of out of character. But I was running out of ideas on what to do when I was writing this so I just improvised. lol. Anywho, reviews please and thanks!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Finally its time for the festival!! lol. Anywho, this one is longer than the last few so be happy!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just Ami.**

* * *

**The Festival**

I sighed as I stared at my outfit for tonight. I was kinda nervous about wearing it. It wasn't exactly my style, but Sakura insisted that if I wanted Gaara to notice me more, then I had to buy it. So, not wanting to argue with her (since that could go on for days) I reluctantly gave in. It wasn't that I didn't like it. Cause I did. Its just it was a little different than what I would have normally worn. But I wouldn't let that spoil my good mood. I was going out with Gaara tonight. I was so excited that nothing else really mattered. I smiled as I changed into my kimono.

It was a violet color, that was a halter top that had two ribbons on the front that went around my neck and tied. Around my abdomen was a black piece of fabric, that went down into a V. Then below that was the same color purple as the top and it was a dress. Then I had sleeves that were separate that started right below my armpit, then flaired out at the elbow. It was actually very pretty. Like I said, Sakura had pretty good taste.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I actually thought I looked pretty good. Now to see what Gaara thought. I turned when I heard the door open. Gaara walked in and stopped when he saw me. I smiled and blushed as he looked me up and down quite a few times more than necessary. "What do you think?" I asked shyly.

His eyes made their way back to mine as he smiled. "You look beautiful." He walked over to me and kissed me gently. Then he pulled back and offered me his arm. I smiled and took it, with him leading me out and to the festival.

* * *

I gasped when we got there. The streets were lined with games and vendors and food and people. The decorations were very pretty too. There were sakura petals being thrown by random people, streamers were attaching the little shops together, and lanterns were lit for lights for when it got dark.

"Wow! Its wonderful!" I smiled. Gaara chuckled as I drug him through the crowd of people.

After about an hour, I had quite a few stuffed animals (all won by Gaara). He was now carrying them using his sand as a basket. I was so busy staring around at everything that at first I didn't hear my name being called. "Ami!"

"Huh?" I turned and saw Sakura and Sasuke walking up to us-hand in hand. I stared at their hands for quite a few seconds then looked back up at them both confused. Sakura giggled at my expression as Sasuke glared at it.

I smirked. "So that little incident the other day wasn't spur of the moment after all huh Sasuke?" He glared at me more as Sakura giggled again.

"Isn't it great Ami?" I couldn't help but smile. Anyone could tell how happy she was from a mile away. "I hope you're having fun!"

I nodded. "Yeah. Its great! I wonder if the ones back in Suna were like this...."

Sasuke looked at me funny. "You never went to a festival before?"

I glanced at Gaara then looked down. "No....."

Gaara looked at me as Sakura quickly said "Hey Sasuke! Lets go find Ino ok? Bye Ami! Bye Gaara! See you later!" She dragged Sasuke away leaving a trail of dust.

Gaara studied me for a few more minutes. "I'm sorry...." he finally said.

I looked up at him confused. "For what?"

"You never went to any of the festivals because of me. Its my fault."

"What?!" I asked shocked. "No! Gaara it was my choice to stay with you! I didn't want to leave you! I never want to leave you......"

He smiled slightly and I could tell he didn't believe me. But before I could say anything he said "Lets go. The music is starting soon." and dragged me down the street.

* * *

The dance part of the festival was a blast!! There were fast songs that played and slow ones. I enjoyed those quite a lot since I got to be so close to Gaara. I noticed Sakura and Sasuke dancing not too far away. I could tell Sakura was in heaven and I even saw the slightest bit of softness in Sasuke's eyes as he watched Sakura. I smiled to myself and found Naruto and Hinata dancing also. Hinata looked about ready to go into coma and Naruto seemed to just be having fun. Temari and Shikamaru were dancing as well, and Kankuro had somehow managed to find a date (which happened to be Ino XD) and saw those two dancing though not as close as the others.

Finally it was time for the fireworks. Gaara took me up to sit on a roof so I would have a better view. It was quiet for a few minutes while we waited for the fireworks to start. I finally decided to break the silence. "So did you have fun?"

Gaara didn't answer right away. He stared ahead while he answered. "As long as you had fun."

I sighed. "Of course I had fun."

"Then so did I." I stared at him for a few minutes then smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

I hesitated before continuing. "About the finals......." I waited for him to do something but he didn't so I kept going. "You.......you're not going to.....kill Sasuke....are you?"

Silence.

I raised my head to look at him. "Gaara....."

He closed his eyes. "I don't know.......I might not have a choice."

"You always have a choice." I argued.

He sighed. "Ami........"

"Its just........Sasuke's really strong. Stronger than Lee......and.....I-I don't want to see you get hurt again."

He smiled at me. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.

I sighed happily and leaned my head on his shoulder again as the fireworks started. "You promise?"

It took him a few seconds to answer. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Boy how wrong is he? lol. Anyway, review please and thanks!! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! They're greatly appreciated!! Anyway, only couple more chapters until the Final Exam!!!^_^ Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami.**

* * *

**Hospital Besieged**

I was sitting with Kankuro up in my hotel room. My mind couldn't stop flickering back to last night. _'Gaara said he might kill Sasuke.....Would he really go that far?_'

I laughed at myself. Why even ask that question? I knew the answer before I even thought about it. Of course he would. Gaara always goes that far.

Kankuro interrupted my thoughts by snorting. "Those guys are eating barbeque again." he said looking out the window. "Giving themselves a reward for training so hard, I guess."

I glared at him. I hated how he acted toward the Leaf ninja. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be watching Gaara, Kankuro."

"I'm not his babysitter. Isn't that your job?" he smirked making me glare at him more. He chuckled. "Don't worry. Even someone like him wouldn't do anything in broad daylight."

I sighed. With the way Gaara's been acting lately, I couldn't be so sure about that.

"Anyway, what about you?" Kankuro said making me look up at him. "That guy, Shikamaru or whatever his name is, he's the first guy you're fighting right?" He looked at me smirking. "Shouldn't you be formulating a battle plan?"

I glared and looked away. "Hah! There's no way I'd lose to a guy who's at that level." I looked down sadly. "Besides, what does it matter? The only match that really means anything is Gaara's and you know it."

Kankuro stared at me for a few seconds then yawned. "Man, the day sure goes by slowly when you're not doing much of anything."

"I guess." I said looking out the window with him.

Just then there was banging on the door. "Open up! Now!"

Kankuro and I looked at each other then walked over to the door and answered it. Baki was standing there. And he didn't look too happy. "Huh?" I said confused.

"So what's up? What's all the ruckus?" Kankuro asked.

"You idiots!" Baki yelled. "Didn't I tell you not to let him out of your sight for a second?!"

Me and Kankuro gasped. _'Gaara!_' I ran to the room I left him in and opened the door. The room was empty. "Oh no!" I gasped. "Gaara's gone!"

"Yeah, but where?" Kankuro asked just as scared as I was. I didn't know what to do. Would Gaara really.......I suddenly thought of something, and sprinted out of the room. "Ami!" I heard my name being called but ignored it and ran. I had to make sure he was ok. And I had to stop him before......

* * *

I ran to the hospital and through the front doors. I looked around but didn't see anyone. Not even the secretaries. _'No!'_ This was not good! I ran down the halls, looking in all the rooms. I had to find him. I knew very well which room he would be in. There were only two people Gaara was likely to attack right now. And the last I heard the one was missing. _'I have to find Lee's room quickly! Before I'm too late!_'

I ran down the hall then finally came to Lee's room. I knew it was his because his chart was on the outside of the door. I quickly threw the door open. "Gaara!"

Gaara didn't look at me. He was standing next to Lee's bed clutching his head in pain.

"Gaara!" I ran over to him but stopped when I saw the crazed look in his eyes. My eyes widened. This really wasn't good! "No!"

He ignored me and let his cork out of the gourd as sand started slithering across Lee's body. "Gaara stop!" I yelled but he acted like I wasn't there. He was too crazed right now. I didn't know what to do! Gaara was too far gone to listen to me. So how did I stop him?!

Suddenly my body froze. _'What the!?_' It was like I couldn't move on my own. I noticed Gaara had froze too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone punch Gaara. I gasped. "Gaara!"

I heard a cry of pain but it came from across the room. I looked over and saw Shikamaru, the kid I was fighting in the exams, and Naruto Uzumaki was with him. He was the one who punched Gaara. "What the heck do you think you're doing in here?! You rat!" Naruto yelled.

I glared at him. Just because what Gaara was planning to do was wrong, didn't mean I minded people being mean to him. Shikamaru wiped his face. "Hey man. Go easy. I'm using my Shadow Possession Jutsu so if you're bashing him you're bashing me too! Got it?"

_'Shadow Pos__session? Well, that explains why I can't move.'_ I glared at him.

"Sorry Shikamaru." Naruto said apologizing. Gaara's face started cracking and I realized he had used his sand armor to protect himself. Naruto walked over to stand beside Shikamaru and turned his glare on us. "Out with it! What are trying to pull?!"

I glared at them. "Before we answer anything, can you tell me why I'm being held in this stupid jutsu too?"

"Because, you're his teammate. Of course you'd be willing to help him with whatever he was planning right?" Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

I stared at him. He was smart, but not enough. "Not true. I wouldn't help my other teammate with anything."

Shikamaru sighed. "But you're his*gestures to Gaara*girlfriend right?" I blushed and glared at him. Ok, so maybe he was smarter than I thought.

Naruto tightened his fists at his sides and glared at Gaara. "Well?! You gonna tell us what you were gonna do?!"

"I was going to kill him." Gaara said making me sigh.

_'Does he always have to be so up front?_'

"What?" Naruto said shocked.

"You already beat him once in the competition." Shikamaru said. "What's your problem? Wasn't that enough for you? Do you have some kind of personal grudge against him or something?"

"I have nothing against him." Gaara said not phased by this situation at all. "Its nothing that complicated I simply want to kill him that's' all."

_'Again wi__th the straightforwardness...' _I sighed.

Naruto pointed his finger at Gaara. "You know what?! You're sick in the head! You're crazy!" he yelled.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed. "You think we're just gonna stand by and let you do whatever you want? You sick selfish psycho!"

I growled. Now they were going too far. "Hey! Stop talking to Gaara like that! You don't know anything about him!"

Naruto looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I didn't have time to say anything before Gaara spoke. "If you don't stay out of my way I'll have to kill you two as well."

"OH REALLY?!" Naruto yelled putting his fist out. "WELL LETS JUST SEE YOU TRY IT!"

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled at him. I could tell he was scared. And I could understand why. They had both seen what Gaara is capable of at the Preliminaries. But that was nothing compared to Gaara's full power......

"Woah kid take it easy!" Shikamaru continued. Then he glared at Gaara. "Yeah yeah, we watched your last match against Lee. We know you're tough." he smirked. "But you know, Naruto and I have a few little tricks up our sleeves as well. We were holding back in the competition. There are things you haven't seen yet."

Naruto looked over at him. So did I. _'Is he for real? Does he honestly think we'll believe that him and Naruto are super powerful? Give me a break._'

"On top of that," Shikamaru continued. "Its 2 against one."

"Hey!" I yelled catching what he said.

He looked at me. "I don't like fighting girls. Its a drag. There'd be no reason to fight you too."

I glared but didn't say anything. If they really were planning on attacking Gaara, he wouldn't need me anyway. But still, I was kind of glad I was fighting Shikamaru in the finals. Then I could show him what I could really do.

"So why don't you take my advice, and go. Quietly." Shikamaru continued talking to Gaara.

Gaara didn't look at all phased by the two boys threats. "I'll say it once more: If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

Naruto threw his arm out again pointing at us. "AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN LETS SEE YOU TRY IT!" I had to hold in a giggle. He was quite persistent wasn't he?

"Hey back off will ya?!" Shikamaru said nervously. "We don't wanna go there! This guy fights like he's mad! Like he's a demon or something!"

Naruto relaxed a little and smirked. "He can act like a demon if he wants to but you know what? I've got the real thing inside of me!"

My eyes widened. _'What? Does he really have a demon in him too?_' It didn't seem like he was bluffing like Shikamaru was doing earlier. Naruto's smirk turned into a glare as he watched us.

Shikamaru nudged him. "Idiot. Leave this to me! What's the point of getting him mad?"

"A demon huh?" Gaara said finally speaking. "My demon is as real as yours is." I looked up at him shocked. Was he going to tell them?

* * *

**A/N: Ok so, this was really hard to incorporate Ami into this part considering his whole speech about not loving anyone and everything, but I think the next chapter turned out ok. Anyway, review please!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Alrighty so this part was hard to do because of Gaara saying he doesn't love anyone and all that stuff. You all should know the episode. But I tried my best with it so I hope its good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami.**

* * *

Naruto relaxed a little and smirked. "He can act like a demon if he wants to but you know what? I've got the real thing inside of me!"

My eyes widened. _'What? Does he really have a demon in him too?_' It didn't seem like he was bluffing like Shikamaru was doing earlier. Naruto's smirk turned into a glare as he watched us.

Shikamaru nudged him. "Idiot. Leave this to me! What's the point of getting him mad?"

"A demon huh?" Gaara said finally speaking. "My demon is as real as yours is." I looked up at him shocked. Was he going to tell them?

Shikamaru gasped and Gaara spoke again. "From my birth my upbringing was not what most people would consider a happy one."

I looked down sadly. I knew this story all too well. Considering I was around for most of it.

"To ensure that I became the strongest of shinobi my father had cast his ninjutsu on me, infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit. I destroyed the life of the women who gave birth to me. I was born a monster."

Naruto's eyes widened as he gasped. Shikamaru looked terrified.

"Its name is Shukaku." Gaara continued. "And its a living incarnation of an old monk of the sand village who'd been sealed up in a jar of tea."

Shikamaru closed his eyes then opened then again. I figured he was trying to compose himself so he could speak. "Yeah, some kind of demonic jutsu." he said. "But to use it on a baby before its even born? Man that's creepy." Naruto looked from Shikamaru to Gaara and I could see the fear in his eyes. Shikamaru smirked. "Gee, what a swell guy your dad must have been. He really must have loved you a lot."

If I had control of my hands they would be in fists right now. I loathed Gaara's father more than anything. I couldn't understand how he could do something like that to his own son.

"You speak of love?" Gaara said quietly. "Don't measure me by your standards." I looked up at him. "Love....family. The only emotional ties I have to my family, are the ones I like to wrap around their necks. They're only ties of hate."

Naruto and Shikamaru both looked to me before looking back to Gaara, and I knew what they were thinking. They were trying to figure out why I was with him if he didn't love me. _'But that's not true. Gaara loves me. He told me he did......_' I sighed and looked away.

Gaara continued speaking. "Given life by the death of my mother I was brought into being and was nurtured as the salvation of the village. I was the Kazekage child. My father taught me the inner most secrets of the shinobi. He pampered and protected me. And left me to myself. For a time I thought that was love."

Naruto and Shikamaru continued to stare at him horrified. Gaara glanced at me. "That was before I met Ami." My eyes widened and looked at him. I smiled slightly, glad that we had become friends. And now more. He looked away from me and toward the other two. "And that was when everything started." I looked away from him sadly.

"When what started?" Shikamaru asked.

"What was it?" Naruto asked angrily. "Are you gonna tell us or not?!" Gaara was looking at the ground. "So go on! What started?! What was it?!" Naruto persisted.

Gaara got a twisted smirk on his face and looked up. "In the 6 years since I became 6 years old, my father tried to destroy me more times than I can count."

I kept my eyes to the ground. Naruto and Shikamaru looked freaked out before Shikamaru frowned. "You just finished saying how your father pampered and protected you. So which is it?"

Gaara continued to smirk and his hand started shaking. "Those who get to be too strong are apt to become feared. The jutsu that gave me birth had unbalanced something in my mind. Even the fools in my village finally realized I had....emotional problems."

I sighed making the other two glance at me. It was true. Everyone in the village was terrified of Gaara. Except me. Ever since I met Gaara he had been nothing but kind to me. We had become best friends the day he saved me from those boys. And eventually, even though I knew what he was like, I couldn't help falling in love with him.

"My father the Kazekage created me as his ultimate weapon." Gaara continued. "But I eventually became a threat to the very village I was meant to save. By the time I was 6 I became a figure of terror to the villagers. To them, I was a relic of the past who the wished would disappear."

I could tell Naruto and Shikamaru were completely freaked out by this whole thing. They hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"So you see I had failed at the one purpose for which I was given life." Gaara smirked. "What then was left for me in this existence? Why go on living? For a long time I couldn't find an answer to that." Gaara glared at the ground. "But in order to live you need a purpose. To exist for no reason...is the same as being dead."

"What is this guy talking about?" Shikamaru asked. I looked at Naruto and saw the expression on his face. It was filled with fear and....understanding?

"Then in time the answer came to me." Gaara said with his eyes closed. "To put it simply my reason for living is in the killing of others. For years I lived in fear of those who were sent to murder me. But now I am at peace." he opened his eyes. "I killed many would be assassins. And it was while I was doing it that the truth became clear to me: I live solely for myself and I love only myself."

Shikamaru glanced at me. "What about her then?"

Gaara looked over at me as I slowly looked up at him. "All of this was how I felt before I met Ami. Now, I live to protect her also."

I smiled lightly and if I had control of my body I would have kissed him. I had hoped that me being friends with Gaara would have helped him stop killing people and start being kinder to them. But I found out that that was impossible. The villagers would always fear Gaara, and because I was friends with him, they shunned me too.

Gaara looked back at Shikamaru. "As it was the death of my mother that first gave me life, now it is Ami and the death of others that sustains me, that makes me almost happy to be alive. And there's no end to it. As long as there are still people to kill in this great wide crowded world, I will never disappear."

Shikamaru's eyes widened in fear and Naruto's eyes still held that same understanding in them. But why? It was like he understood exactly how Gaara felt. He continued to stare at Gaara terrified and took a step back.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Shikamaru asked angrily. I noticed Gaara's sand coming out of his gourd and I knew what he was going to do. Shikamaru had his back turned and was still staring at Naruto. "What's wrong?" Both boys heard the sand and quickly looked at Gaara.

The sand was flowing around our feet. Shikamaru glared at us_. 'Gaara doesn't have to move to make his sand attack. That's what gives him the advantage in a battle.'_

The sand rose up into the air. "Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled looking back at him but he stopped at seeing his expression. Naruto was frozen with fear. "Hey! Wake up! Oh man what a drag!" The sand rose higher ready to attack and Naruto still wouldnt move. "Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled again. I stared not knowing what to do. Should I stop Gaara? I didn't really care for Shikamaru too much-especially with his whole sexist thing-but Naruto was my friend.

"Now, help me feel alive!" Gaara said as his sand rushed at the two boys.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Alright that's enough." All 4 of us turned to the door. Lee's sensei was standing there. "Save it 'til tomorrow. That's when the final competition begins." He walked in and looked at Gaara. "You're just wasting it today is that what you want?"

Gaara grabbed his head and his face twisted in pain. "Gaara!" I yelled reaching for him concerned.

Gaara breathed heavily as the sand slithered back into his gourd. I hated seeing him in pain. But I didn't know how to make him better. One of his hands dropped to his side and his breathing slowed. He looked up at the three leaf ninja then walked to the door. He stopped and turned. "All the same I will kill you. Just you wait. I'll kill you all." he turned away and walked out.

I watched him go then looked at the others. Naruto was still staring at where Gaara walked off but the other two were watching me. "Oh." I bowed quickly. "I'm very sorry! Excuse me." I ran past them out the door and ran to catch up with Gaara.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I told you it was hard to do but I think it turned out alright. Anyway, review please!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! Here's the next chapter enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami.**

* * *

**Worries**

Back at the hotel, Baki didn't wait to start giving Gaara a lecture. I didn't know why he even bothered. Its not like Gaara would listen to him.

"So what happened exactly?" I looked up at Kankuro. He had stopped working on Crow and was staring at me. I sighed and looked back out the window.

"It was nothing. Gaara just lost control again. Nothing new." He watched me for a few more minutes then went back to working on his puppet. I was watching the people on the streets. They all looked so happy and excited. Mostly because of the tournament. Thinking about it made me sigh. "So, tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah." Kankuro said after a few moments. I knew he was just as worried as I was. I took a deep breath and got up walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Kankuro asked watching me.

I opened the door. "Out."

* * *

I knew where he was going to be. It was his favorite place to be at night. I climbed on the roof and smiled. Gaara was sitting a little ways away from me with his eyes closed. "You should be asleep. You need your rest for tomorrow." he said.

I walked over and sat down next to him. "I'll be alright. Besides, its a nice night out tonight." He kept his eyes closed. I sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Are you afraid?" I looked over at Gaara. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled knowing what he meant and looked at the sky.

"Not really. More worried than anything." I looked down sadly. "I know a lot of people are going to get hurt tomorrow. Including some I care about." Gaara put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could stay like this forever. Sometimes I wished I couldn't sleep either that way I could spend every moment with Gaara. Even though he was completely dangerous, he always made me feel safe. The light breeze blew causing me to shiver. I hadn't realized how cold it was out here.

Gaara looked at me. "You should go back inside. You're going to get sick."

I shook my head. "No. I want to stay out here with you." He smiled and pulled me onto his lap wrapping both of his arms around me. I smiled and nuzzled my face in his chest clinging to him. If only this moment could last forever. But, unfortunately, I found myself drifting off to sleep, no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

* * *

The next morning I yawned and slowly sat up. I looked around and saw I was in my room. "Huh? How did I get here?" I distinctly remembered being on the roof with Gaara last night. And I didn't remember coming back in to go to sleep.

"I carried you in here after you fell asleep." I looked over and saw Gaara staring out the window. He looked over and smiled at me. "I figured it was more comfortable."

I smiled and looked away. "I wouldn't have minded sleeping on your lap."

Gaara stood up and walked over sitting on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mind it much either." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey teammates!" We both looked over at Kankuro who just walked in. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." he smirked. Both of us glared at him. "You two better get ready. We have to be at the stadium soon."

I gasped. "Oh no! The Finals are today! I totally forgot!" I jumped up and ran around the room to find my clothes. The two boys watched me with sweatdrops as I ran frantically around the room. Finally I found some clothes and ran into the bathroom to get my shower. After my shower, I changed into my normal clothes.(A/N: If you don't remember its described in chapter 1. I don't feel like describing it again.) I put my hair into a ponytail and ran out of the bathroom. "Ok! I'm ready!" The two boys just stared at me strangely. "What?"

"Uh, I hate to tell you this Ami. But the competition isn't for another 2 hours." Kankuro said.

I stared at him then got an anime vein. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE I RAN AROUND LIKE A MANIAC TRYING TO GET READY?!?!" He shrunk back and Gaara just smirked.

* * *

Two hours later, I was standing in a line with the others in the arena waiting for Naruto, Sasuke, and the Sound ninja guy to appear. I was on the end standing next to Kankuro, then Gaara was next to him. Then Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino were after that. _'I wonder where Naruto is...'_ I knew he wasn't going to miss this, so where could he be?

Suddenly I heard a noise and all of us turned to see someone skidding across the ground. The person stopped in front of Shikamaru and I realized it was Naruto. I smiled. _'He sure knows how to make an entrance doesn't he?'_

Shikamaru helped him. "Guys run! You're not gonna believe this but there's a huge herd of stampeding bulls coming this way!" Naruto yelled.

_'What?_' I stared at him confused.

"What?" Shikamaru said. "Yeah you're right. I don't believe it."

"I'm serious! There must be a million of them coming right…this...way...." he trailed off looking at all of us. Everyone was staring at him except for Gaara. "Hmm?" he said looking around. "Hey wait, where's Sasuke?"

"I'm fighting Dosu, but he's missing too." Shikamaru said.

"Hey knock it off." the proctor said. "Quit your fidgeting you two. Stand up straight and present yourself proudly to the spectators." We all stared up at the crowd in the stands above us. "You guys are the heroes of the final competition."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty well thats it for now! I only have one more chapter done right now cause I don't know how to do the Naruto/Neji fight. I don't think I wanna write it out but I don't know what to have happen with Ami during that time. So if you have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them!!^_^ Oh and don't forget to review!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Alright this is only out so soon because I want to answer a question someone asked me in a review and since I can't message them about it I have to answer it here. No, it is not Shino who is supposed to fight Dosu. Shino is fighting Kankuro but remember Kankuro forfeits? Shikamaru was supposed to fight Dosu and then Temari cause he was complaining about having to fight an extra match. And I know this is a fact because I was watching the episode while I wrote this. So anyway, hope you all enjoy. The next one probably won't be out for a while cause I'm busy this week and I don't have the next one written yet. Like I said I'm still trying to figure out how to do Naruto and Neji's match. I might do like a flashback or something. I dont know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami.**

* * *

**The Finals Begin**

I looked around at the crowd of people in the stands, a little nervously. I wasn't sure if I could fight well with so many people watching. It was kind of nerve wracking standing here, staring up at the thousands of eyes that were watching me.

I glanced up at where the Hokage was seated, and glared. Lord Kazekage had just arrived. He wasn't one of my favorite people in the world, even though he was the leader of my village. But….I glanced over at Gaara who was glaring too. He was also Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's father. I looked back up at the Kazekage as he sat down next to the Hokage. He was the one who caused Gaara so much pain. And for that, he was not on my good list that's for sure.

The Hokage stood up, after exchanging a few unheard words with Lord Kazekage, and walked to the railing. "Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming here, to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, for this years Chunin selection." He said as his voice permeated throughout the entire stadium. How he did it, I didn't know. "We have come to the final competition between the eight candidates who made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves, until all the matches have been completed. Now everyone enjoy!" he finished as everyone cheered and clapped.

"Oh, there's one more thing before we get started." The proctor said, pulling out a piece of paper from his vest. He held it open, to show a chart, like the one Ibiki had shown us after the prelims were over. "Look it over."

I looked closer, as my eyes narrowed curiously. It was the schedule for the matches, but Dosu's name was gone. So now I was fighting Shikamaru right off the bat, without having to wait to see if it was him or the sound ninja.

"There's been a slight change in the matches." The proctor said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "But now its set. Everyone take one last look at who you'll be facing."

My eyes drifted to the 3rd and 4th names on the paper. Gaara and Sasuke. I was really worried about that fight. What if Gaara actually……no. He wouldn't……would he? Well that was stupid. I glanced at Gaara, as his glared at the paper, and I knew that look in his eyes. Of course he would.

"Uh, question?" I looked over at Naruto and saw he was raising his hand. "Question!"

"What is it?" the proctor asked as he put the paper back inside his vest.

"I was just wondering, what'll happen to Sasuke? I mean if he doesn't show up." Naruto said looking back at the door to the arena.

"If a candidate is not here in the arena at the time his name is called, he forfeits the match." The proctor said, confirming what I thought.

Naruto looked back at the entrance again, and so did I. Even though I didn't know him for very long, Sasuke didn't strike me as the type to just not show up to something like this. It seemed like he liked to fight, and would do anything to get stronger. And something like this would allow him to do just that. So why wasn't he here?

A thought struck me then, as I remembered something that happened the other day.

_I was sitting in the main room of the hotel room, reading a book when Gaara walked to the door and opened it._

"_Where are you going?" Baki asked, wondering the same thing I was._

"_To remind myself I'm alive." Was his response before Gaara walked out, shutting the door behind him._

_I stared at the door, my eyes slightly wide. He was going to kill someone……but who?_

I glanced at Gaara. He wouldn't have killed Sasuke…would he? No. Not before he had his match with him. This is what Gaara has been looking forward to. I knew that. But that still left the question as to where the Uchiha was……

"Alright listen up." The proctor said, bringing my thoughts back to the matter at hand. "The terrain's different but the rules are the same as before. That is that there are no rules. The match continues until one candidate acknowledges defeat, or dies. That being said if I determine that a match is over I can step in at any time. And no arguments permitted. Understood?"

I understood perfectly. This meant that most likely Gaara and Sasuke's match was going to get interrupted. Seeing as how both would probably be out to kill the other. I sighed. This was going to be such a pain.

"These are the opponents for the first match: Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga. Those two stay. The rest of you can go to the waiting area." The proctor said.

I followed Gaara and the others as they began walking over to the steps. Everyone was silent as we walked, and I knew why. I could feel the tension in the air. It was mostly around my group though. Kankuro I could tell was stressing about our mission, which I couldn't blame him for. I had no idea how this would turn out, especially knowing how Gaara gets during fights. What if he forgot the mission completely once his match started? This wouldn't end well for any of us.

I glanced at Gaara as I walked next to him. I knew what his tension was about too. It was more like anticipation though. He was ready for his match against Sasuke, and he was getting impatient. I could feel his demon's energy getting stronger and more deranged. He was on the verge of losing it. It had just progressed throughout this entire exam.

We finally got to the top, and everyone walked over to the railing to watch the first match. Neji and Naruto were now facing each other, and both looked eager to fight. "You got anything to say to me?" Neji asked cockily.

Naruto glared and held out his arm, with his hand in a fist. "Only what I told you the last time." I smiled as I remembered what he had told Neji after his and Hinata's match. "I vow to win!"

Neji activated his Byakugan as he took his stance. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see that your foolish vow, is impossible to keep."

"Are we gonna stand here talking all day?!" Naruto growled as the wind picked up.

I stared down at him, along with the others. Naruto seemed more powerful than he was before. But would it be enough to beat Neji? We had all seen his match with Hinata, and he didn't show her any mercy, even though they're related. So what would he do with Naruto?

"Lets get going! Show me what you got!" Naruto said, ready to fight.

"Alright." The proctor said. "Now let the first match….begin!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok well like I said the next one probably won't be out for a while. But I'll try my best to come up with something. And if you have any questions and you put them in a review, please let me be able to message you about it? If not then just send me a PM and I'll message you back that way. Its a pain having to write the answer in with the story. Anywho review please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: O.M.G. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this in so long!!! I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter, since I didn't want to write out Naruto and Neji's fight because well, its not really important to the story. lol. But after a while of thinking, I finally figured out what to do. The title probably gives it away haha. But anyway, enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Ami.**

* * *

**Memories from the Past**

I sighed leaning on the railing with my hand resting on my chin. These matches were just going to drag on and on. Especially since I was dreading what would happen with Gaara and Sasuke's match. I half hoped Sasuke didn't get here in time for it, so he'd be disqualified and the two wouldn't have to fight.

I watched Naruto and Neji as they stood there, glaring at each other. They hadn't done anything for a few seconds now. I had no idea what they were waiting for. All I knew was that Naruto had a look of determination that he hadn't had before, and I really hoped he could win.

Suddenly, after Neji shifted a second time, Naruto threw some kunai at him. Neji blocked it with his own right before it hit him in the face, and threw it aside as Naruto charged for a frontal attack.

I sighed again. I didn't really care about how this fight played out, just as long as Naruto won. So I began looking around at the crowd, picking out familiar faces. I saw Sakura sitting with Ino; Sakura looked worried for her teammate. Looking a little more I saw Hinata and Kiba, and some of the others from the exams. But there was also something else I noticed. My eyes narrowed as I counted all the guys in masks and robes. ANBU. But what were they doing here? And why were there so many of them? Did they know of our plan? Was that was this was about? If so, then this wasn't going to be easy for us.

As my eyes drifted to the Hokage's box, my eyes narrowed as they landed on the man in the blue and white robe. The Kazekage, or I guess I should say, Gaara's father. I didn't like him one bit. Especially not with the way he treated his own son. I mean, its his fault Gaara was like this in the first place! I glanced at Gaara, who was standing next to me with his arms crossed, watching the battle. I remembered back when I first met him, and he was so nervous and afraid I wouldn't like him because of who I was. I smiled as I remembered that day……

_A six year old me sat on the swings of the park, holding my mother's necklace in my hand. I smiled as I watched the sun make it sparkle. I really wished I could have known my mother, but unfortunately this was all I had left of her._

_Suddenly the necklace was ripped out of my hands. "Hey!" I yelled looking up, only to stop seeing 3 boys who looked like they were a few years older than me._

"_What's this? It looks expensive." The boy who had taken my necklace said as he dangled it in the air._

"_Please give it back!" I pleaded. "It was my mommy's!"_

"_Aw, it was your mommy's!" the boy sneered as his other friends laughed. "I think I'll take this with me. I bet I could make some money if I sold it."_

"_No please! Give it back to me!" I cried, tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe these boys were being so mean!_

"_Leave her alone."_

_All of us looked over and saw a boy who looked my age, with red hair, dark circles under his eyes, and holding a teddy bear. He was glaring at the boys, who all took a few steps back, their eyes wide with fright._

"_Hey…" one of the boys said scared._

"_Its him!" another said._

"_Give her back her necklace." The new boy said._

"_Run! It's the monster!" the boy who had my necklace yelled before turning and running away, as his friends followed._

_I stared after them confused. Those boys were older than the new one. So why did they look so scared when they saw him?_

"_Here."_

_I looked up and saw the boy with the red hair standing in front of me holding my necklace. I stood up and smiled at him, before taking my necklace. "Thank you so much!"_

"_You're welcome." He said quietly, glancing away from me. I could tell he was nervous, but I didn't know why._

"_My name's Ami. What's yours?" I asked him smiling._

_The boy looked at me slightly shocked, before looking at the ground. "Its Gaara."_

"_Hi Gaara! Its nice to meet you! That's a cute bear!"_

_Gaara looked up at me shocked again, before smiling. "Thank you! Do you wanna hold him?"_

_I nodded as he handed me the bear, and at that moment, I knew I had just made a new friend._

That day I hadn't known why those boys were so afraid of Gaara. It wasn't until a few days later that I learned the reason, when my father was talking about what the villagers were saying about him.

"_They say Gaara's the most powerful person in the village." My father said one night at the dinner table._

"_Really? But he's just a kid." My brother said disbelieving._

"_Well its true. Apparently the Kazekage used a jutsu on his wife when she was pregnant, and sealed Shukaku, the Sand Spirit inside of his unborn child"_

"_So then Gaara's dad is…Lord Kazekage?" Haru asked shocked._

_My father nodded. "But I guess he's beginning to get out of control, and the villagers all fear him now." He looked over at me. "Maybe you should stay away from him from now on Ami."_

"_No!" I yelled angrily. "I don't care what they say, Gaara is my friend and I'm going to be his! I don't care what the others say about him!"_

_My father stared at me for a few seconds before chuckling. "You definitely take after your mother. She was always the most stubborn person I knew."_

_I smiled, taking that as a compliment. I was glad I could be considered like my mother._

After that the villagers started to shun me too, since I continued to hang out with Gaara. When I told him I was still going to be his friend, his eyes seemed to light up. It made me happy to see him like that. But then that one night happened, and everything got even more difficult for us……

_It was nighttime, and I was sitting on the roof of a building with Gaara. I had gone looking for him, and finally found him up here. He looked really sad, and when he told me what happened, I felt even worse._

"_I'm sorry Gaara. Its not your fault. They just need to take the time to get to know you." I said, trying to comfort him._

"_No…..everyone hates me…." He said staring at his hands. "I'm a freak…."_

"_No you're not!" I argued. "And not everyone hates you. I don't."_

_Gaara put his hands up to his face and started crying, and I didn't know what to do. I mean, I was only six years old after all._

_I reached out to comfort him when suddenly his sand came up behind us as a shield. Gaara and I looked up shocked, not expecting that at all. What was going on?! We both turned, and our eyes widened as we saw a ninja standing there, with kunai knives floating in front of him._

It turned out, that it was Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru. He said he had been sent by Lord Kazekage to assassinate Gaara. And he went on to explain how he never liked Gaara because he took the life of his sister, and how he wanted to be the one who killed Gaara. I couldn't believe it when it happened, especially when he had opened his vest to show paper bombs. Luckily Gaara's sand protected us, as Yashamaru was blown to pieces.

After that happened, Gaara had somehow gotten that tattoo on his forehead, and he had turned into what he was now: a person who hated everyone. I had tried to talk to him after that, but more assassins came, and I knew he was never going to be how he was before. Unfortunately after that night, it took him a while before he believed me when I said that I wasn't going to turn on him like Yashamaru did, that I really did care for him, and want to be his friend.

Thankfully he eventually believed me, and we were almost inseparable after that. I sighed. All of that had somehow gotten us to where we were today.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a loud cheering came from all around me. "Huh?" I looked around, then down at the field, only to have my eyes widen at the scene before me. Neji was flat on his back, and Naruto was waving up at the crowd, grinning like crazy.

"The winner of the first match: Naruto Uzumaki!" the proctor yelled to the crowd, and the cheering just got louder.

I smiled as Naruto looked extremely happy. "WAY TO GO NARUTO!!" I yelled happily, glad he had won his match.

* * *

**A/N: Alright well thats it for now!! I guess you guys know whats coming next. lol. But its going to take some time, since Ami's match obviously can't go the same since she doesn't have Temari's powers. And I'm not sure how to go about doing this. But if anyone has any suggestions I'd be very happy to take them!! And if I get a good one, then I'll be able to update sooner!!^_^**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get out!! I haven't had much time to work on anything lately, and this chapter was really hard to do. So I'm not sure how it turned out. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it! And I couldn't really think of a name for Ami's kekei genkai so I just called it Fear Paralysis since it kind of does paralyze the person its used on.**

* * *

**Fear Paralysis vs. Shadow Paralysis**

I grinned as I watched Naruto parade around the field, excited and loving the cheers from the crowd. I kinda wish I would have paid more attention now, so I would know how he beat Neji. The crowd seemed pretty pumped from watching the match, and well, I knew they were also excited for the next fight, which was something I was dreading. But thankfully, it didn't look like Sasuke had arrived yet. A little hope built up inside me as I figured he would be disqualified and Gaara would win by default without having to fight.

After the hype from Naruto and Neji's fight was over, the crowd started getting impatient, and yelling for the next match to start.

"That Sasuke….what in the world does he think he's doing? Forfeiting?" Shikamaru asked, confused like the rest of us were.

I glanced over at him. _Only if I'm lucky…… _I sighed.

"A wise man never quarts danger, leading to a wise decision." Shino said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto said smiling. "He's definitely gonna be here believe it!"

I looked over at him, knowing that I was hoping for the complete opposite of what he was. Naruto looked over, his eyes narrowing as they landed on Gaara. Gaara looked over too, glaring at Naruto.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kankuro asked me quietly, and I looked over at him confused. "If he doesn't show up our strategy is ruined!"

Of course. The plan. I completely forgot about it with all the commotion that had been going on. Well maybe this would be another good thing of Sasuke being disqualified. We wouldn't have to start a war with the Leaf Village. I looked away from him and back to the field where the proctor was standing. I thought back onto when Gaara left the hotel room, saying he was going to remind himself he was alive. Could he really have killed Sasuke? Was that why the Uchiha wasn't showing up? Because he was dead?

One of the leaf shinobi appeared on the field, and whispered something to the proctor, before disappearing again.

"Listen everyone!" the proctor called to the crowd. "One of the competitors for the next battle has not arrived yet. So, we're going to postpone this match briefly and simply jump ahead to the battle that would have followed this one."

I looked over at Kankuro as he looked kind of scared. Why, I didn't know. I mean, he wasn't really afraid of Shino was he?

Naruto sighed relieved at this news. "That's good."

"Hey! That means my battle's one match closer! What a drag!" Shikamaru said, acting freaked out. I sighed and looked away. He was so lazy.

"Then on to the next battle." The proctor said. "So Shino and Kankuro. Come down."

I looked up at Kankuro, as he started to sweat. Was he really that afraid of Shino? He never acted like it before. And I may not like to admit it, but Kankuro was pretty strong, and I was fairly sure he could beat Shino with no problem. So what was up with him?

"Proctor! I withdraw!" Kankuro yelled and my eyes widened.

_What is he doing?!_ I glanced at the others and they looked just as shocked as I was.

"I withdraw. So please, advance to the next match." Kankuro continued, and the crowd obviously didn't like this. Everyone started yelling angrily and protesting.

The proctor sighed. "Due to Kankuro's withdrawal, Shino Aburame wins by default."

This of course caused the crowd to get even angrier. I sighed, before grabbing onto the railing and jumping off down into the arena, landing crouched down right next to the proctor.

"And you are?" he asked looking over at me.

I stood up and smirked. "Its my turn now isn't it?"

"Well you're sure an eager one aren't ya?" He said. "Fine. Lets start the next match then." He looked up at the other contestants. "Hey! You up there! Come down!"

I crossed my arms and stared up at Shikamaru as he just stood there, not moving. Why did he have to be so lazy all the time?

"Shikamaru Nara! Come on!" the proctor yelled.

"Alright! Go on Shikamaru you can do it!!" Naruto yelled before pushing Shikamaru over the edge of the railing.

The boy yelled as he fell and landed on the ground with a thud and I winced. That had to hurt. The proctor looked between us, apparently trying to decide whether to start the match or not.

I watched as Shikamaru just laid there on the ground, not moving. I mean, I knew he was lazy and all, but seriously? He couldn't even get up to fight. Fine. Then I guess I was the one who was going to be starting this match.

"Uh…I guess….let the next match begin!" the proctor called and I smirked before quickly pulling out kunai knives with paper bombs attached and throwing them at Shikamaru.

There was a big explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Shikamaru was standing leaning against the wall of the arena. "Fighting is such a drag, especially when its against a girl." He said and I glared at him. "But it looks like I have no choice."

I smirked. "You got that right." I quickly made some hand signs and a burst of sharp wind blasted at Shikamaru. Unfortunately he was quicker, and he dodged, hiding behind a tree. "What are you just going to hide then?"

Shikamaru jumped out from behind the tree, and I recognized the hand sign he was making. I looked down at he ground shocked and saw the shadow stretching out toward me. Quickly I jumped back avoiding it, and stopped when the shadow wouldn't reach any further. I smirked as Shikamaru looked annoyed.

"Looks like that's all the further you can reach. Too bad." I made a quick hand sign again. "Wind Style: Cutting Wind Blades!" I took in a deep breath, and blew air out that sliced at everything. Shikamaru jumped behind the tree again to avoid the attack.

I kept up the jutsu, not faltering. I could keep doing this jutsu for a while, so there was no point in hiding. He had to come out sometime. But, thinking about strategy, I figured it was probably bad to use up so much chakra on this. So I stopped the jutsu and waited for him to come out again. I guess to finish this I would just have to use my Kekei Genkai. Unfortunately I'd have to make sure he didn't dodge it.

Suddenly Shikamaru jumped out again, his hands in the hand sign for his Shadow Possession jutsu. But I knew I didn't have to worry because I was far enough back that it wouldn't reach me. I smirked and was about to use my Kekei Genkai when something stopped me.

"Ami above you! Watch out!" Kankuro yelled, causing me to look up and gasp.

_What is that? _Something was floating in the sky, but I couldn't tell what it was. Quickly, realizing something, I looked down and backed up just in time, my eyes widening. Shikamaru's shadow was still coming for me! That thing in the sky was giving off a shadow, which helped his shadow grow. I continued jumping back until it stopped again, then looked up, glaring at my opponent. He was definitely smart, I'd give him that.

"I made a balloon using my shirt and a kunai." Shikamaru said smirking. "It made my shadow longer, and allowed me to make it grow."

I smirked back. "Yeah but it didn't quite work out though did it? I'm still quicker than your stupid shadow. And now that you can't reach me, I think it's time to end this."

I quickly made the hand sign for my Kekei Genkai and closed my eyes. Almost instantly I opened them again, and they were pure white like they were every time I used this. I stared at Shikamaru smirking, before stopping, my eyes going wide. Something was wrong. I couldn't move, and Shikamaru was smirking.

"Looks like its over." He said, his hands making the sign for his Shadow Possession.

"What?! But how?! I was far enough away!" I said shocked.

"Alright. I'll show you." He said turning his head, and at the same time mine turned too and I saw what had stopped me. His shadow was attached to me, coming out of the hole in the ground from Naruto and Neji's fight.

"No way!" I said shocked. He did all of this on purpose! From the beginning he was trying to get me close enough to the hole so he could use his jutsu. I glared at him. "It doesn't matter. Because I've already made the hand sign for my jutsu." I smirked as I probed Shikamaru's mind for his greatest fear, not taking long to find it, and an image appeared before us. (A/N: I'm not going to explain what it is because I don't know what Shikamaru would be afraid of. Lol. So just use your imagination.) Shikamaru's eyes widened, as the effects of my jutsu began to work on him.

But something wasn't right. I was starting to feel strange. My body was starting to feel really tense, kind of like it would when I was scared. But why? My eyes widened slightly. No! Was it possible? Was I feeling the stress of my own jutsu because of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession?

This was definitely not good. But I couldn't make the hand sign to stop the jutsu, because Shikamaru had control of my body, and he was in no state to make any hand signs. I started breathing heavy, as my body felt more and more tense and heavy. I was kind of glad I was the only one who knew how to use this jutsu. It wasn't really fun to have it used on me.

"Dammit!" I breathed out, taking in deep breaths. If he didn't stop his jutsu, then I couldn't stop mine! But he couldn't stop it, seeing as how he was frozen in fear.

My body became even heavier as Shikamaru's body did the same. I was surprised that it was taking this long to affect him. Normally my jutsu worked in a few seconds, but this was taking forever. And what was worse, the effects were happening to me too, and everything was starting to get blurry.

_No! I can't pass out! I'm so close to winning! _I tried my hardest to stay awake, but it was proving to not be easy. I could tell I was sweating, and my body was getting even heavier if that was possible. And then, before I knew it, everything went black.

**

* * *

****Gaara's POV**

I watched as Shikamaru caught Ami in his Shadow Possession jutsu just as she used her Kekei Genkai. I knew he had this all planned out. From watching his last match in the preliminaries, I could tell he was pretty smart. But Ami was smarter. She already used her jutsu, so she didn't need to make the hand sign.

The two of them froze, and Shikamaru began looking scared. My eyes narrowed as they focused on Ami. She was acting strange, like this was affecting her too. But then I remembered something. Back when I went to the hospital, going to kill that Lee kid, Naruto and Shikamaru had stopped me. Naruto had punched me, and Shikamaru felt it too. So did that mean if Shikamaru was feeling the affects of Ami's jutsu, Ami was feeling it too?

Apparently that was right, since not long after that she closed her eyes, and fell to the ground, just as Shikamaru's jutsu wore off. Shikamaru fell to his knees, surprisingly not passed out, just looking extremely tired. "I give up." He said and everyone in the crowd became extremely quiet.

"Excuse me?" the proctor asked confused.

"I give up." Shikamaru said again, sounding bored, as he slowly stood up. "If I won I'd just have to fight another match, and that'd be such a pain. So I'm done. It sucks she had to pass out though. I had the next 200 moves planned out in my head. But oh well."

The proctor walked over to Ami and looked down at her, apparently confused as to why Shikamaru was forfeiting. He sighed and looked up at the crowd. "Because of Shikamaru's forfeit, even though she is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Ami Mitzuki."

The crowd all began booing and yelling, not happy at all with the outcome of this match. Kankuro stared at Ami shocked. "I can't believe it…..she really got lucky." I sighed and closed my eyes, before disappearing in my sand and reappearing on the field.

The proctor watched me as I picked up Ami bridal style, and disappeared again, returning to the spot where all the others were. I set her down on the ground, leaning her against the wall.

"You think she'll be ok?" Kankuro asked worried.

I nodded. "She's tough. She'll be fine." Naruto jumped down off the roof angrily and ran over to Shikamaru, as my anticipation built. My match would be next, and I knew Sasuke Uchiha would be here. There was no way he would miss this. He was as anxious to fight me as I was to fight him. Unfortunately for him, this match would be his last.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so, what did you think? Was it good? I tried my best, but I'm not good with fights. And Ami doesn't have many jutsu's to begin with, so it was hard. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So sorry this has taken so long to get out!! I've been working on other stuff and I had school and everything. But I finally decided to work on this story. Its hard, because I don't exactly know what all I want to put in here. Like so the fight doesn't drag on too long. But i'll figure it out. Anyway enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just Ami.**

* * *

**The Pre-Battle**

I groaned, as I slowly fluttered my eyes open. My body felt so weak, and it took me a few seconds to focus on the stuff around me. "What…happened?" I asked quietly.

"Oh. So you're finally awake." I looked up hearing footsteps and saw Kankuro kneel down next to me. "You feeling ok?"

I stared at him before nodding and slowly standing up. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" he asked and I shook my head. "You and Shikamaru used your jutsu's at the same time, and well, the effects of your jutsu affected you too and you passed out."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Well guess I lost then. That sucks."

"No. You won."

My eyes widened as I looked at my teammate. "What?"

"Yeah the kid forfeited, saying it would be too much trouble if he won since he'd have to fight more, or something." Kankuro smirked. "You got lucky."

Well that was a shocker. I thought for sure I would have lost. I then remembered something and looked around. "Hey where's Gaara?"

"He started walking down for his match." Kankuro said, looking down into the arena.

Oh no. Did this mean that……I walked over to the railing and looked down, only to have my fears confirmed. Sasuke had arrived. This wasn't good. Gaara wasn't stable, he hasn't been for a while now. And if the two of them fought, one of them would die! I had to talk to Gaara before the match started.

"Hey where are you going?" Kankuro asked as I hurried to leave.

"I just need to tell Gaara something. I'll be back!" I said quickly before running out of the area and down the hall.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find him, since he wasn't that far yet. But unfortunately, there was a reason he wasn't that far. These two ninja were standing in Gaara's way of getting downstairs into the arena, and they didn't look friendly.

"You puny kids think this tournament is all about you. But its really about the people who bet on you, or against you in your case." One of them said. "You see our master's got a lot of money on the other guy to win."

"Got it?" the other smirked. "That means, you gotta lose."

This wasn't good at all. These guys really didn't want to mess with Gaara when he was as unstable as he was now. My eyes widened as the cork from Gaara's gourd twisted, trying to get off. I gulped, frozen in my spot as the two continued to stare at him.

"Well?" the first ninja said. "So what's it gonna be, kid?"

Gaara continued to stay silent, as the cork continued to twist.

"Maybe he's too scared to talk." The second ninja said. Yeah, that would make this a lot easier wouldn't it?

My eyes widened more as the first ninja took out a kunai, and Gaara's cork popped off at the exact same moment, sand pouring out of the gourd.

"Huh?!" the two said shocked as the lights blew out above them, making the corridor go dark.

Gaara started breathing heavy, the way he did when he was losing it, and I knew I had to stop this. Suddenly the sand lashed out and wrapped around the first ninja, pulling him back towards Gaara as he screamed.

"No! Gaara stop!" I yelled running up to him, but it was too late. In a matter of seconds he had crushed the poor man. The sand lashed at the other man who screamed and ran, but the sand was too quick for him. It caught him around the ankles, making him fall to the floor, and dragged him back as Gaara crushed him with the sand too.

I guessed I probably should be used to this, seeing Gaara kill people since he does it all the time. But I still was frozen to the spot after having witnessed what just happened. I came back to my senses somewhat as Gaara started walking away. I still had to talk to him.

"Gaara! Wait!" I yelled, or at least tried too. It came out as an almost whisper. But surprisingly he heard me. Gaara stopped and turned to face me slightly. I looked down at the ground. "Please…..be careful. Sasuke's strong, and I know you are too. But I can tell with all that's been happening lately you've become very unsta-" I cut off my eyes widening as Gaara's arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug. I hadn't heard him move at all.

"Thank you…..Ami." he said quietly. I closed my eyes and hugged him back.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

Gaara let go of me, and without a second glance, turned and walked back down the hall, to go to the arena. I stared after him, not moving. I figured I should go back where the others were to watch the match, but I just remembered something I forgot to tell him. I was going to tell him not to kill Sasuke. I mean, Sasuke was my friend. Maybe not one of my better ones, but we still talked and stuff. So I didn't really want him to die.

"Gaara wait!" I yelled running back down the hall to the stairs, but I stopped when I got there. Sitting on the steps were Shikamaru and Naruto. "You two again?"

The two looked up at me, apparently shocked. The expressions they had on their faces made me realize something. They had seen Gaara kill those two guys. Obviously they weren't used to it, since they looked completely terrified.

"What are you doing here Ami? Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked, briefly coming out of his shocked state.

"Yeah thanks. And I was going to tell Gaara something but…..he's gone already." I said looking over at Shikamaru who was giving me a bored look. I sighed. "Uh…congratulation Shikamaru. On beating me, I mean." I added, seeing his confused expression.

"Oh….uh….thanks…" he said uncertainly.

"I'm not one who holds grudges." I smiled at him. "I can't hate you just because you beat me in a match. That would be stupid."

Shikamaru stared at me before smiling slightly. Naruto stared between us, and I looked over at him. He looked like his mind was still on what just happened.

"Uh….look. I'm sorry you guys had to see that." I said staring at the ground. "I know how horrifying that must have been. But you guys don't know Gaara's full story."

"What do you mean?! How can that make a difference? He just killed two guys without even caring!" Shikamaru said.

"I know that. But…..that's really the only way he knows how to survive. He told you the basics of the story that day in the hospital. Remember?"

I knew by their expressions that they remembered exactly. I looked up, hearing faint cheers coming from the crowd, and realized the match must be starting.

"Well, uh, I can't stay to talk with you guys. I'm sorry. I have to go watch this match." I turned but stopped after taking a few steps. Maybe I couldn't tell Gaara to not kill Sasuke, but I knew someone who could do something about it. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he said looking back at me.

"Um….you might want to get someone to stop this match. Unless you want your teammate to die that is." I turned after seeing his eyes widen in horror, and walked back to where the other contestants were. Or should I say, Kankuro and Shino, since they were the only two still up there.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this one isn't as long as some of my other chapters. I hope you can forgive me!! Anyway, review please and let me know what you think!!^_^**


End file.
